


i was so much older then, i'm younger than that now

by feralsunflower



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Casual Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fondness, Gentle Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Softness, Sweetness, True Love, did I mention pet names? There’s a lot of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralsunflower/pseuds/feralsunflower
Summary: a series of soft, short evak one-shots
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 106
Kudos: 281





	1. søndag 10:30

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, my first time posting skam fics, but i just wanted to share something very soft and sweet with everyone. will update sporadically <3 hope you like them <3

After months of dating—months of Isak getting along so well with Even’s parents, months of Isak sleeping over at their house in Even’s bunk bed with him, wearing Even’s clothing, Mrs. Bech Næsheim making them pancakes in the morning—Even was finally going to meet Isak’s mother. A week before they were going to move in together. And they were going to tell her that fact. 

Isak had explained his childhood to Even, explained how much he loved his mother but couldn’t help her, how scared he was for Even to meet her. In the week leading up to the meeting, Even had reassured Isak at every turn that it would be fine, that he would be holding his hand the whole time, and that he would turn up the famous Even Bech Næsheim charm up to eleven. Isak had no doubt that Even would be the perfect boyfriend he’s always been, but Isak was still kind of worried. 

The first moments of the meeting went mostly smoothly, his mother was slightly weary of Even at first, but warmed up to him quickly. She went to make a phone call and left the boys with a box of photos of Isak as a child, and Even almost cried as he sorted through the pictures. The photos of Isak playing soccer as a kid, with long flowing white-blond hair and a bandana across his forehead stood out to him the most. He had never seen such an adorable child. 

“Oh my god.” 

“What?” Isak asked, coming back to the table after getting another cup of tea for Even. He approached Even from behind and placed his hands on his shoulders, getting a look at what Even was reacting to. 

“You…Isak…I…” Even stuttered, lips separated, eyes staring at the photos in front of him.

“Did you break?” Isak asked, laughing, and moving to sit in the chair next to his boyfriend. 

“You are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life, Isak,” Even said, dropping the picture he was holding and turning to Isak to attack his adorable face with kisses. Isak blushed and scrunched his face up, giggling as Even held his face still to press a kiss to his cupid’s bow. 

Even finally let go of his incredibly cute boy and went back to looking at the pictures of him.

“Your hair was so long!”

“Yeah, I never wanted to cut it,” Isak said quietly, picking up another photo of him, a little older and cringed a little at the outfit past-Isak was wearing. He showed it to Even who grabbed it out of his hands and cooed at it. 

“Awww, baby, you haven’t changed at all!” Even exclaimed, causing Isak to scoff and pretend to be offended. 

“Obviously you look older, and your jawline is fucking incredible now, but you still have those big green eyes, and that adorable dipping lip, and that darling button nose,” Even said, turning once again to look at Isak and trace gentle fingers over the face in question. Isak looked down and blushed again, mumbling a little “stop…”

“What was that, baby? You want me to stop complimenting you? Never.” 

Even may or may not have made Isak hold one of those photos up next to his face and recreate 9-year-old Isak’s expression, and he may or may not have set that as his lock screen. 

They were still sifting through the pictures when Isak’s mom reentered the room, smiling at the boys as she sat down at the table across from them. They both then remembered the secondary reason for the visit, apart from Even meeting her for the first time, they were there to tell her that they were going to be living together. Even shot Isak a quick look and Isak nodded subtly back to him, then cleared his throat. 

“Mamma? Um, I have something to tell you,” Isak started, wringing his hands nervously underneath the table; Even placed a calming hand over Isak’s and rubbed his thumb softly over them. His mother furrowed her brow a little bit and leaned her elbows on the table, giving her son her full attention. Isak was nervous. He had no clue how his mother was going to react to him and Even moving in together, but he and Even had gone over this many times, what he was going to say and answers to any possible questions. 

“Uh, well, Even and I are moving in together in a few days. We, um, got an apartment near Løkka that is close to tram stops and we’ve worked out how we’re going to pay rent and Even got a job at KB and,” Isak rambled until Even took pity on his boy and interrupted him. 

“Mrs. Valtersen, we’ve thought about this a lot and it just makes sense for us to move in together right now. The kollektiv was getting too crowded, with Noora moving back in, and she was on the couch which wasn’t fair, and with my new job and the money Isak’s dad gives him for rent…we thought it just made sense to go this route.” 

Isak’s mother contemplated her son and his boyfriend with an unreadable expression on her face. Isak jiggled his leg anxiously, and Even just continued to rub Isak’s hands in what he hoped was a soothing manner. After a few moments of consideration, Mrs. Valtersen spoke. 

“Isak, my darling, aren’t you a little young to be living with your boyfriend?” She asked calmly. 

“Mamma, I’ve been living on my own for a year, with people that I barely knew at first. I’m going to be living with my boyfriend who I love and who loves me and we’re going to take care of each other."

“Well, you’re almost eighteen, and as you said, you’ve been on your own for a while, I guess I can’t stop you,” she said and then turned her attention to Even, “Even, dear, you are older than Isak, I need you to promise me that you will look out for him, okay?” Isak internally rolled his eyes at this, she was suddenly worried about his situation? He quickly realized that he was being unfair to her, though, and tried to correct his thoughts towards her: she wasn’t the bad guy here. She had no control over her mental illness and now she was in treatment. Isak knew that if his father had said anything like that he would have gotten up and left, dragging Even with him. But that was a conversation for another day. Isak was going to tell his dad about all of this after he and Even were settled in their new place; the rent money that his dad gave him each month for the kollektiv was the same amount needed for his part of the new apartment, so his dad didn’t really even need to know. It’s not like the man gave a shit about where Isak lived or who he lived with. 

“Of course, Mrs. Valtersen,” Even said and then cleared his throat before continuing, “I, I can’t even explain how much I love your son…he takes care of me in so many ways, and all I want is to do the same for him. I ‘ll take good care of him,” Even said as he squeezed Isak’s hand to signal that he knew how odd that sounded. 

Isak’s mother nodded and took another sip of tea.

A few moments of silence passed before she started asking questions about their soon-to-be home and offering decorating advice and lecturing Isak on how he needed to learn to cook. The three of them continued talking about their plans until an alarm on Mrs. Valtersen’s phone went off, reminding her that she had made plans to see a few friends today. She said goodbye to the boys and made them promise to invite her over once they had the apartment all set up. 

The streets were busy for a Sunday as they walked towards the tram to head back to the kollektiv. As they waited at the stop, Isak rested his head on Even’s shoulder and wrapped both arms around his waist, smiling to himself when Even pressed a kiss to his forehead. The meeting with his mom went better than he expected, there was no yelling, which he was incredibly grateful for, and his mom didn’t insult Even or embarrass Isak. All in all, Isak was pleased with the result, the parent that he loved had met the love of his life and it went smoothly. That’s all he could realistically ask for. 

Even interrupted his thoughts with a whispered “what’re you thinking about, kitten?” Isak blushed deeply at the nickname and nuzzled his face in Even’s neck. 

“I’m just glad my mamma likes you.”


	2. lørdag 16:45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even and isak spend a rainy afternoon in their apartment

Lørdag 16:45

As soon as Even got home after his shift at KB, Isak was in his arms. A very warm and sleepy Isak, whose arms wrapped so tightly around Even’s waist that Even almost had trouble breathing. Even stumbled back a little with the force of Isak’s embrace and huffed a surprised laugh, returning the hug and burying his face in Isak’s soft honey curls. 

“Hi, baby,” Even whispers into Isak’s hair, getting the feeling that Isak needed soft tones and sweet touches right now. 

“Hi, Evy,” is the response from Isak, his face smushed against Even’s neck. 

Even adores this Isak, the Isak that is soft and sweet and desperate to be touched. He knows how touch-starved his darling boy was when they first met, and even after two years, it didn’t seem that Isak was used to being touched like this. The nights that they had spent just wrapped up in each other, watching films on their couch, Isak lying completely on top of Even, his cheek resting on Even’s chest. Even knew that Isak’s need for touch went far beyond just sexual touches, he needs to be held and spooned from behind, and he needs his hair stroked and his hands held. He needed, above everything, to feel safe. And Even adored doing those things for Isak, he couldn’t get enough of touching his dreamy baby and making sure he felt safe and secure and loved and worshipped. 

Even relished in Isak’s vulnerable and needy side. Isak was his baby, his darling boy that he longed to spoil. Their dynamic was one that they fell into easily; Even felt a deep inherent need to soothe and nurture Isak, and Isak was so starved for affection and attention that Even sought to give him those a million times over. 

In the early days of their relationship, Isak struggled slightly with accepting Even’s affection, his instinct was to feel unworthy of such attention. The Valtersens were never much of a “feelings” kind of family, so Isak never quite learned how to take affection, though he knew, in the back of his mind, that he needed it like water. Even could sense this thirst for touch and care and all he wanted to do was give those things to Isak. 

Even learned early on from Isak’s friends and from Isak himself, that pre-Even Isak was not the same as with-Even Isak. While deep in the closet, Isak was brittle, irritable, angry, resentful, closed-off, vindictive, jealous, and scared. He couldn’t picture his sweetheart like that at all; all he knew was an angel of a boy who, yeah, could be a bit of a grump, and could get really pissed off at homophobes and throw punches when he saw fit. But, alone with Even, Isak was completely soft and sweet and needy and clingy and adorable. He knew that Isak had been so scared while he was closeted, and that fear and anxiety manifested itself as anger. Pain disguised as meanness. A soft boy who felt that he needed layers of protection. He wasn't like that anymore. And Even loved this Isak that only he got to see, that Isak trusted only him with.

They stood in the entryway to their apartment and just hugged for a few minutes, until Even picked Isak up a little bit, just so his feet were slightly off the floor, and carried him into their bedroom. Their new apartment thankfully had a bedroom that wasn’t just part of their living room, and they both relished in being able to shut themselves in their room and close the curtains and turn on the LED string lights they have all over and imagine that they’re the only two people in the world. 

Even set Isak down lightly on their bed and started to remove his work clothes, all of which smelled like coffee and Isak always wanted to wear Even’s work shirt the next day to class. Isak made grabby hands until Even tossed him the blue t-shirt, which he promptly held up to his nose and deeply inhaled, prompting Even to huff out a laugh and roll his eyes fondly. 

“What? It smells like expensive coffee and boyfriend, what’s there to not love?” Isak said sincerely, his big green eyes peering into Even’s soul. “But, I will save that to wear another day. Now, I have the genuine article right in front of me.” 

“Yes, you do, angel,” Even softly said, changing out of his khakis and into a pair of shorts before coming to squat down in front of where Isak is sitting on the edge of their bed and placing his hands on Isak’s bare knees. 

“I missed you while I was at work, Is,” Even whispered, his eyes so sincere that Isak’s heart fluttered and his cheeks turned rosy pink. He did what he always did when he was embarrassed by Even’s compliments: he smiled shyly and glanced away from Even. 

“You’re just saying that,” Isak murmured, shifting his eyes back to Even’s. 

“Shut up,” Even replied playfully, “I really did, baby, all I could think about was how much I wanted to be home with you.” 

“Well, now that you’re home with me, how would you like to spend the rest of our day?” Isak asked as Even got up from his uncomfortable position in front of Isak and splayed himself spread-eagle on their bed, which made Isak giggle slightly and proceed to climb on top of his boyfriend and put his arms around his neck, the tip of his nose touching the tip of Even’s. 

Even’s hands came to rest on Isak’s lower back, pushing up his shirt a little bit so that he could feel the very soft skin of that lovely curve. “Hmm…how do I want to spend a rainy day with my cuddly boyfriend?” 

“Trash tv marathon,” he decided. Isak let out an adorable excited squeak and jumped off the bed, pulling Even up by the hands and dragging him to the living room, then pushing him to sit on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make them some hot cocoa. 

“Wait, Evy, do you wanna smoke a little?” Isak poked his head out of their kitchen doorway and Even nodded excitedly, he loved getting high with Isak, though they really didn’t smoke that much anymore. He jumped up and grabbed their stash box from their dresser. Sitting down on the couch he started to grind the weed and then rolled a joint for the two of them to share. 

Isak came back into the room after a few minutes and placed a big mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, and cuddled up on Even’s lap. Even’s long arms wrapped around his boy and he situated Isak snugly between his legs, then pulled a soft blanket over them. 

“There’s my little kitten,” Even cooed at Isak, who nuzzled his face into Even’s neck, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Evyyyyyyy,” Isak whined petulantly, pretending to be annoyed with the nickname and the babying, but they both knew he loved this. Even placed the joint between Isak’s lips and lit it, Isak took a hit and then placed it in Even’s mouth. 

“Open up, baby boy,” Even said, then took a deep inhale and turned Isak’s face towards his even more, then exhaled the smoke into Isak’s open mouth, their lips almost touching. They continued to share the joint until there was almost nothing left, taking turns shotgunning into each other’s mouths. Even leaned over Isak and tossed the roach onto the table. They were both pleasantly high and Isak tilted his chin up and looked at Even with his signature hooded-eyed gaze, the one he knew drove Even crazy. They lazily made out for several minutes, happy to just hold each other and revel in their closeness. Even gave Isak’s upper lip one last suck and they separated, leaning their foreheads together. Their intense eye contact was broken when Isak started giggling. 

“I think our cocoa is cold now,” Isak whispered, his lips millimeters away from Even’s. 

“Oh, pshhhh, it’ll still taste good,” Even said with an eye roll and reached for their mug and brought it up to Isak’s lips. Isak took a hesitant sip while narrowing his eyes at Even. 

“Eh? Eh? How is it?”

“It’s really fucking good.” 

“Told ya.” Even then took a big gulp, held it back up to Isak’s mouth, then set it back on the table. 

“Now, let’s get cozy, sweet boy.” 

As the two of them watched the show, Isak allowed himself to get really comfy on his boyfriend’s lap, and at one point moving Even so that they could lie down with Even spooning him from behind. Even snuck a leg between Isak’s and his heart fluttered at the feeling of Isak’s skin on his, even after being together for over two years Even still got butterflies around Isak, still felt that intoxicating excitement and amazement at the fact that he got to hang out with this amazing boy, and not only hang out with him, but hold him and kiss him and snuggle him. He knew that Isak felt the same way; Isak had told him that one night recently when they were out on a date, sitting side by side in the last row of the movie theatre, holding hands and giggling softly at inside jokes and dumb observations. He had whispered to him, “You give me butterflies, Ev,” and Even had almost cried, it was so Isak to just say something like that and then turn his face back towards the screen and act like he hadn’t just said the cutest shit ever. 

“I’m so sleepy, daddy,” Isak murmured incredibly softly, and Even’s heart squeezed once again; whenever Isak felt most comfortable and safe he let that name slip out. 

“Go ahead and rest those pretty eyes, kitten, I’ll be right here.” 


	3. fredag 22:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even and isak are cute during a party/magnus tries his best

Fredag 22:30

“Have you guys seen my boyfriendddddd?” Isak yelled over the heads of a group of girls to where Mahdi, Jonas, Magnus, and Vilde were standing and chatting. 

“He might be outside?” Jonas yelled back. Isak pursed his lips and nodded his head, not even noticing the glares the girls were giving to him. The crowd at the party was pretty dense and Isak wasn’t a very coordinated drunk, but he managed to get through the throngs of teenagers to the porch behind the house. He didn’t even know who’s house they were at. 

Once outside, Isak, already a head taller than most of the party-goers, stood on his tiptoes and scanned the area for Even. Finally spotting his even taller boyfriend, he let out an “ah!” Even was talking to some people from his class who had also just graduated. Before walking over to him, Isak just stood there, mouth slightly open, just staring at his gorgeous boyfriend in a drunken haze. Even was wearing black denim cutoff shorts that stopped right at his knees, and Isak was weak weak weak for Even’s legs; his eyes travelled down Even’s long legs and landed on his converse high tops. Fuck his boyfriend was such a fucking hipster but he was so fucking hot. Isak snapped out of his reverie and walked over to the object of his admiration. 

“Hei, Isak!” Even said, excited to see his sweetheart after an hour of being apart. Isak walked up to him and nodded to the people Even had been talking to, suddenly feeling kind of shy. Even’s friends were older than Isak and they were going to university next year and Isak was a little bit afraid of what they thought of him. Not enough to modify any of his actions. Even draped an arm around Isak’s neck and Isak reached a hand up to lace their fingers together. Even’s friends continued their conversation amongst themselves, not even batting an eye at the two boys, and Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s lips. 

“Halla,” Isak murmured against Even’s soft lips, “missed you,” he said, pulling back with a pout. 

“I missed you too, baby, but I had to talk with these guys a little, not gonna see them much next year.”

“Oh, yeah.” Even was going to be taking a gap year, but a lot of his Nissen friends were going off to uni in different parts of Norway and in different countries. 

“But they’re off to another party, so I am all yours,” he said right as his friends were getting ready to head off. Even hugged a few of them and the guy who was Even’s lab partner got a little bit teary as they said goodbye. 

Even guided Isak towards a more quiet area of the lawn and sat down, patting the spot between his outstretched legs. Eager for any chance to cuddle with his boyfriend, Isak sat down and pressed his back as close as he could to Even’s chest, then nuzzled his head back onto Even’s shoulder. 

“Are you very sad that you won’t see them next year?” Isak asked, feeling kind of guilty. He knew that Even’s gap year was not a result of their relationship, and that Even really did want a year to explore his post-high-school options, but Isak felt a little bit bad that Even was going to be saddled with a boyfriend who still had a year left at Nissen. 

“Nah, baby, I’m gonna miss seeing them everyday, but all of my close friends are still gonna be here. You, most of all, because you’re my best friend, and the boys, and Elias and all them.” 

“I’m your best friend?” Isak asked quietly, his eyes getting wet. Even laughed fondly and tightened his arms around Isak, and playfully jostled him. 

“Of course you are, Isak,” he said sincerely, “I’ve never felt closer to anyone in my life.”

“Fuck, Even, you’ve got me crying in the club right now,” Isak said with a watery laugh, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, “you're my best friend, too.” 

“We’re so good together, Isak,” Even whispers into Isak’s hair. 

“Yeah, we really are.” 

Even pulled a joint and his zippo lighter (that Isak had bought for him for their six month anniversary, and had “E+I 21:21” engraved on it because, yes, being with Even had turned him into a sappy romantic) out of a pocket in his denim jacket and did what he always did when they smoked together: he placed the joint between Isak’s lips and then lit it, allowing Isak to take the first hit. The two of them spent the next twentyish minutes passing the joint between each other and just looking up at the stars. 

“Eeeeeeevvvvvaaaaaaaakkkkkkk!” Magnus’ voice boomed towards them and suddenly he and Mahdi and Jonas were sitting down with them, forming a loose circle. Isak rolled his eyes at the loud intrusion on his and Even’s soft stargazing moment, but Even just greeted the intruders and accepted a can of beer from Mahdi, then opened it and placed it in Isak’s hand. He was done drinking for the night, having stopped after just one beer, much preferring to smoke. 

The boys all started talking about the girls they had talked to earlier, and how they knew the Pepsi-Max girls were kinda bitchy but they still thought they were hot. Isak kind of zoned out, closing his eyes, and an involuntary shiver ran through him, now that it was getting later, the air was getting slightly cooler. 

“Hey, scooch up for a sec, Is.” Isak obeyed Even’s quiet command with furrowed brows. Even took off his jacket and helped put it onto Isak, who looked so adorably tiny in it. Being taken care of by Even was something that Isak relished, he adored how Even looked after him and made him feel safe and loved. He wasn’t used to that.

“There you go, kitten, nice and warm,” Even said into Isak’s ear, causing him to blush deeply. 

“Thank you, Evy.” 

“Oh god, they’re being gross,” Mahdi fake gagged and Even shook his head. 

“You guys were the ones who came over here to sit with us, you cannot complain about that,” Even said, pretending to be serious. 

“Question for Evak: who’s the girl?” Magnus asked and Mahdi snuck away to go get some more beer. 

Isak, who was still sat snugly between Even’s outstretched legs and now idly stroking the blond hair that covers his exposed calves, uttered a noise of disbelief and rolled his eyes in that typical bratty way of his, furrowing his thick brows and then side-eyeing him. Isak may not like talking about sex too much, but he is incredibly affectionate with Even, even more so (if it’s even possible; he’s the most tactile person Even has ever known) when he’s drunk or high. His hazy brain found it hard to follow the advice he gave Sana about how important it is to answer the dumb questions people ask; it’s not that he doesn’t believe that, it’s just that he was too drunk and high to be able to even remember that he believes that. Even tightened his arms around Isak, letting him know that he’ll take care of this. 

“Neither of us. We’re both boys,” he replied with a hint of a smile in his voice. 

“Yeah, but like,” Magnus choked a little bit on the joint he was smoking and took a second to continue his question, “one of you has to take dick, right?” 

“That doesn’t make that person ‘the girl’ though, they’re still a boy. We’re two boys, Magnus, there’s no girl involved.” 

“I’m guessing it’s Isak,” when no one reacted to his statement he elaborated, “He’s always on your lap, and you always call him baby and shit.” 

“Fuck off, Magnus,” Isak growled, and Even began to stroke his boy’s curls in an attempt to relax him a little bit. 

“I’m totally right! That’s what that translates to!” 

“Who’s the girl in your and Vilde’s relationship, huh, Mags? It’s gotta be you.” 

“Oh, fuck you, man.” 

“See! You can dish it but you can’t take it!” Even laughed at his boyfriend’s teasing, and Mahdi rejoined them, bearing gifts of fresh beers. Everyone took a can and Even once again opened Isak’s for him and held it up to his angelic mouth, tipping it slightly so Isak can take a sip; they both had cartoon heart eyes and Isak had a dopey smile on his face. 

“Look!” Magnus drunkenly exclaimed, pointing aggressively at Isak and Even and spilling some of his beer in the process, “Look at those two right now and tell me that Isak isn’t the girl.” 

“Do you know what gay means?” Jonas asked, looking jokingly concerned. 

“Magnus. Isak is most definitely a boy. I’ve checked. Quite a few times.” 

Isak rolled his eyes hard at Even’s cliché statement and slurred out a response, “But yes, to answer your totally invasive question, I am the one that takes dick. Happy now?” 

Even was surprised by Isak’s statement and let out a little “hah!” Magnus just looked horrified. 

“Dude, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I totally didn’t mean to be homophobic or anything, you know I love you guys, right? I just don’t get gay stuff sometimes, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Magnus blurted out, looking worriedly between Even and Isak, and Even felt kinda bad for the guy. Magnus would never hurt anyone, but his questions are a little bit ignorant. 

“Chill, it’s fine. We’re not offended,” Even said and jostled Isak in his arms then kissed his cheek, “right, baby?” 

“Whatever. I’m not a girl, though.”

“Of course not, baby. You’re my beautiful boy.” 

“I’m gonna vomit, you guys are so cute,” Jonas said, laughing. 

Isak snuggled closer to Even, somehow, and the conversation drifted into new territory, Isak zoned out a bit and focused his drunken attention back onto Even’s calves and shins, stroking up and down, mesmerized by the feel of hair and skin underneath his fingertips. Roughly 20 minutes later, he looked up at his boyfriend and gestured for Even to move his head down closer to Isak so he could ask him something, when his ear was next to Isak’s mouth, Isak spoke in a whisper that only Even could hear. 

“Can we go home now, daddy?” Even’s heart skipped a beat at the soft voice saying that, and he nodded, getting up and then pulling Isak to his feet. 

“Alright boys, we’re gonna head out, it’s been lovely, but we need to get going.” 

“Bye Evak!!! Sorry again!!!” Magnus yelled. The others just waved and said normal goodbyes as they departed. Even laced his fingers with Isak’s and led him through the yard and around the house the party was in to where he had parked his mom’s car, which he had borrowed for the night because the party was kind of far from where they lived. 

Once they were on their way home, Even asked Isak if he had had fun at the party.

“Yeah, until Magnus started being annoying,” Isak grumbled. 

“He means well, baby, he just has no tact at all.” 

“I just don’t want straight people giving me shit for being a bottom. I feel like they’re judging us.”

“Why do you think that?” Even asked. 

“Because, like, ya know, they’re all…ugh, I don’t know, Even, that’s just how I always feel.” 

“I don’t think they’re judging us, baby, I think that they just have no idea how what they’re talking about, mostly Magnus, but I don’t think they’re judging or making fun.”

“I guess I just wish I didn’t still feel this self conscious about my sexuality.” 

“Baby, you’ve only been out for like seven months,” Even says soothingly, taking a hand off the wheel and reaching over to take one of Isak’s into his, he rubbed his thumb over Isak’s soft skin, “you don’t have to be fully comfortable with everything yet. There's no timeline that you have to follow.” 

“And it’s not that I’m embarrassed to be gay or to have a boyfriend, it’s just I never know what people are thinking about and I know that it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks about me or us or our relationship—,” Even interrupted his boyfriend’s rambling with a gentle tone, “Isak, Isak, you don’t have to explain it to me, I get it, baby, I understand.” 

Isak brought Even’s hand to his mouth and just held it against his lips for a moment. They were approaching Even’s parents’ house where they were dropping the car off. He parked the car and turned the ignition off. Isak looked over at Even with a frown on his sweet face. 

“What do we say, kitten? What’s our game?” Even asked. 

“Minutt for minutt,” Isak said, a small smile starting to spread across his face. And, god, what a smile that was. All Even ever wanted was for Isak to be smiling. 

“That’s right, baby, minutt for minutt. In this minute, we’re going to kiss.”

“That’s chill.” 

“That’s chill.” 


	4. onsdag 03:10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet isak can't sleep, even's a good boyfriend, they're soft. that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self-indulgent fluff! 
> 
> thanks for reading 🥺

Onsdag 03:10

Isak couldn’t sleep. 

He’d already tried all the things that Even had recommended he do (that he had learned from his therapist). He’d pictured himself going for a long walk on a path that he knew, he’d counted his breaths carefully, he’d focused on each individual part of his body, he’d taken one of the emergency sleeping pills, he’d tried everything. 

Thank god neither he nor Even had class tomorrow. Or today. Or whatever. 

Isak’s insomnia reared its head every once in a while, usually at the worst times possible, like during finals or the night before an internship interview. But tomorrow, today, whatever, was a day that both he and Even had off, so he really didn’t need to sleep right now, because he could just sleep during the day at some point. Of course, Even would disapprove, would tell him that taking a nap would only screw up his sleep schedule even more. 

Turning over from his back onto his side, he looked at Even and felt simultaneously envious of how easy it was for him to fall asleep, and deeply deeply in love.His boyfriend was fast asleep on his back, his now shoulder-length blond hair was messy on the pillow. 

Even had told him time and time again over the past three years that he wanted Isak to wake him up whenever he was having trouble sleeping, and time and time again Isak hesitated because he didn’t want to saddle Even with his issues and cause him to lose sleep as well. He’d told him how it broke his heart to learn that Isak thought he had to deal with that alone. The absolute last thing Isak wanted to do was break Even’s heart. So he let out a small sigh and poked Even’s cheek very lightly. 

“Even,” Isak whispered so quietly that he couldn’t really hear himself saying it. Unsurprisingly, Even did not stir. 

“Even,” he tried again, only slightly louder this time. Even pursed his lips in his sleep, and Isak’s heart skipped a beat; even in his exhaustion he was still floored by how beautiful his boy was. God, those lips. He spent a few minutes just staring at his angel of a boyfriend. 

“Evy.” Nothing. 

“Evy,” he poked Even’s cheek again. 

“Hmm?” Even hummed, his eyes still shut, and he reached out to pull Isak closer to him. Isak cuddled up against Even’s bare chest and took a deep inhale, letting his homey scent fill him. 

“I can’t sleep, Evy,” Isak whispered. Even’s eyes opened at that and he wrapped his arms tightly around his baby, and rubbed a hand up and down Isak’s back. 

“Oh, my poor baby,” Even cooed sincerely at him, more awake now. 

“I’ve tried everything and I still can’t sleep! I fucking hate this, I fucking hate that I had to wake you up. You shouldn’t have to suffer too.” 

Even glared at Isak. “Isak, I am not suffering. At all. I love you and want to help you.” Isak nuzzled deeply into the crook of Even’s neck and let out a long muffled sound.

“Is there anything I can do to help, kitten?” 

“I don’t knnoooowww…I just want to sleep, I’m so fucking tired,” Isak was close to tears and Even’s heart couldn’t take this. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Even cooed at him and tried to get Isak even closer to him, he wanted to pull Isak close enough that somehow he could whisper to Isak’s brain to let him sleep. 

“Daddy,” Isak whisper-groaned right as the tears started to fall. 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet boy,” Even said into Isak’s soft curls, “shhhhh, my angel, I’ve got you.” 

“I’m so tired,” he sobbed into Even’s neck. 

“I know, Isak, my baby, shhhhh, you’re okay,” his voice was pained, he truly hated seeing his boy in pain, “you’ve gotta fall asleep sometime, it’s gonna happen,” Even said soothingly and Isak’s sobs started to get quieter and more spaced out, which was a good sign, “we don’t have anything at all to do tomorrow, so you can sleep as late as you want to.” 

Isak tired himself out crying and then just exhaled shakily over and over, his nose pressed against Even’s neck, which was wet with tears, as was the pillow under their heads. Even’s hands never stilled while Isak cried, one hand stroking down Isak’s back, the other in his hair. 

“My head hurts now,” Isak whined. Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s forehead and maneuvered him so that he could get up. 

“Where are you going, Even?” Isak asked nervously, his voice rising in pitch slightly. He stopped Even by grabbing onto his hand quickly, and when Even turned around to look down at him, Isak’s eyes were wide and scared, and for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes Even’s heart broke. 

“I’m just going to get you something for your headache, baby, I’ll be right back,” Even answered and gave Isak’s hand a squeeze. Isak nodded tiredly and watched Even walk out of the room. His eyes travelled around their bedroom and then he noticed that his favorite shirt of Even’s was right at the top of their hamper, the multi-plaid flannel button-down that was too big for Even, and way too big for Isak. Even always wore it unbuttoned with a shirt underneath, usually with jeans or his corduroys, and Isak absolutely adored how Even looked in it, and with how much he wore it it had gotten very soft and cozy, and Even’s scent was so deeply ingrained into it. 

Isak got out of bed and pulled the shirt out of the basket, then held it up to his face to smell the butterfly-inducing mixture of Even’s cologne, coffee, paint, and sweat. 

“Aw, look what you found,” Even said fondly as he walked back in, a glass of water and two pills in his hand. Despite the fact that Isak was aware that Even was aware of how much Isak loved that shirt of his, a deep blush spread across his face, and he felt a little bit like a child caught doing something bad. 

Avoiding Even’s gaze, Isak took off the t-shirt that he was wearing and replaced it with the plaid one that came down to the middle of his thighs. 

He walked over to Even and took the pills from his hand and swallowed them down with the water, then placed them on the nightstand. 

“Thank you, Evy,” Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck and looked up at his face with sleepy eyes, “not just for the medicine…but like, for being with me when I can’t sleep.” Even shook his head slightly and rubbed his nose against Isak’s. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Isak, really.” 

“Come here, kitten,” Even said, helping Isak back into bed and opening his arms which Isak eagerly snuggled into. He wasn’t crying anymore and his heart rate had gone down; Isak had to admit that as much as he hated having to wake Even up, having such good company when he was anxious and tired was really nice. 

“You look so good in that shirt, you know that? Love seeing you in my clothes, sweet boy.” And he did. When Even would see Isak wearing one of his hoodies or shirts or jackets, a warm feeling would spread through him; Isak just looked so damn adorable.

“Love wearing your clothes,” Isak mumbled, “makes me feel safe.” God, Even would do anything to make Isak feel safe, and knowing that he can provide his angel with a sense of safety makes him feel so incredibly happy. And when Isak said those soft words to him Even just couldn’t let his boy go unkissed. He pressed his lips to Isak’s, who kissed him back softly, their tongues moving lazily together for quite some time; Even offering comfort to Isak and Isak accepting it. All of his thoughts and worries about bothering Even faded away as they spent minutes upon minutes just slowly making out. 

Even pulled back after a while with one last kiss to Isak’s upper lip and Isak is more asleep than awake at that point; he had barely been kissing back, but his hands had been holding onto Even’s hair tightly.

"Think you can fall asleep now?" Even inquired gently. Isak nodded and sighed. 

“Very sleepy," he mumbled, "goodnight, Evy, love you so much." 

“I love you too, Issy,” Even replied and re-situated them so that he was spooning Isak from behind, holding him as tightly as possible, “sleep tight, sweet boy.” 


	5. lørdag 09:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak visits Even at work, cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah this one is more risque than the others lol

Lørdag 09:00

Even had been at work for three hours and still had two left to go; Saturday mornings at Kaffebrenneriet were a nightmare. The line leading up to the counter was about seven people deep, but he didn’t think about that; his method of handling busy times was to just focus on the person in front of him. After a few minutes of taking orders from a slew of teenage girls, a very familiar boy appeared in front of him, a boy that made him feel butterflies in his stomach as well as feel instantly calm. 

“Well hi there, cutie,” Even greeted Isak with a huge smile, his eyes twinkling as he took in the sight of his adorable boyfriend who had still been asleep when Even had left this morning. 

Isak placed his hands on the counter and leaned over it meeting Even in the middle to press a soft kiss against his lips, and all of the stress that Even had been feeling this morning melted away. 

As Even reluctantly pulled away he let out a content sigh and input Isak’s usual order into the computer. Isak watched him with a little smile on his lips and teased him, “how come you know my order and didn’t ask for my name? You some kind of creep?” 

Even huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes fondly, “looks like your table is open, baby, go sit down, I’ll bring this over to you.” 

“To what do I owe this special treatment, Mr…,” Isak said taking a look at Even’s name tag (which featured a little sticker of a cartoon kitten on it, “so I can have you at work with me, Isak!”), tapping it, and then looking back up at him, “Even.”

“I have to keep my favorite customer satisfied,” Even replied with his own adorable attempt at a wink and then turned around to start making the drink while one of his coworkers took over the register.

Isak’s favorite table was in a corner that had a clear view of the whole cafe, he could see everyone coming in and going out, he could see the counter and all the tables. Most importantly he could see Even. Isak went to the coffee shop to do homework but he spent a lot of the time just observing his beautiful man working, seeing how well he interacted with customers, how kind and charming he was, and how gorgeous he looked while doing all this. 

After a few minutes spent staring at his boyfriend, Isak pulled his laptop and physics book out of his backpack and started on his homework. He had barely pulled up the assignment on his computer when Even placed a mug and plate in front of him and then slid into the chair across from him. 

When Isak raised a brow at him, Even said, “I’m on my break, so I thought I’d spend it with you.” Isak blushed. They had just celebrated their one year anniversary the other day, and Even still had the ability to make his boyfriend blush. 

“Well, that’s very sweet of you,” Isak replied with a shy smile, “so how’s your shift going?” 

Even sighed dramatically and grabbed Isak’s hand from where it rested on the table and brought it to his cheek and held it here. 

“Isaaaaaaak, oh my god, I just want it to be over!” He kissed Isak’s palm and then continued in a stage whisper, “at least you’re here now, so I have something pretty to look at.” Isak let out a fake offended sound and put a hand over his heart, “Is that all I am to you? Something pretty to look at?” 

“Oh, fuck, this is awkward,” Even said, setting Isak’s hand back on the table and then running a hand through his hair with a fake grimace, “did you really think I was with you for any reason besides how hot you are? Oh man…” Even said with another poor attempt at a wink. 

“Well I mean, I’m only with _you_ for the free drinks…at least we’re both getting something out of this arrangement.” They both kept straight faces for a few seconds before both of them broke out into giggles. 

“Can you come sit next to me?” Isak asked once their laughter was winding down, and Even nodded and moved his chair right next to Isak’s, as close as they could get. 

“Much better,” sighed Isak as he rested his head on Even’s shoulder and Even wrapped an arm around his waist. Even nuzzled his nose into Isak’s soft blond curls and inhaled deeply, the smell of Isak’s special shampoo. (Even had bought him fancy shampoo and conditioner meant for curly hair and he and Isak both loved when Even would wash his hair for him when they showered or took a bath together).

“What are you working on, pretty boy?” Even murmured. 

“Fucking physics,” grumbled Isak.

“Ah. Thank god I never had to take that.”

“Fuck you, you artsy fuck.” 

“Aw, baby, that’s not very nice,” Even jokingly pouted and tightened his arm around Isak’s waist. Isak glared at him with an adorable pout on his lips that Even just had to kiss. 

“Even…” Isak sighed as he pulled away, but Even chased his lips and gave him two more pecks, “how long is your break?” 

Even looked down at his watch and replied, “fifteen minutes, but now it’s like ten minutes. Also, drink your tea, Issy, before it gets cold.” Isak picked up his mug and took a long sip of the still hot chai latte. 

“How is it?” Even asked while laughing a little bit at the foamy mustache that was now on Isak’s upper lip. Before he let Isak answer, he leaned back in and licked the foam off of his lip and taking special care to suck his cupid’s bow a little bit. Then he remembered that he was at his place of work and pulled back before he started sticking his tongue down Isak’s throat. 

Isak had a dazed look on his face when Even pulled back and then nodded quickly, remembering Even’s question, “Oh, yeah…it’s so good, Even, you’re the best barista ever.” 

“That sounded sarcastic, but I do mean that. You could have served me just a mug of water and I’d be like ‘wow, my boyfriend made this!!! he’s so good!!!’”

“You’re so sweet, angel,” Even said, and caressed Isak’s soft cheek. The last few minutes of Even’s break were spent with Isak playing with Even’s fingers and Even whispering about some of the customers who were there, trying to get his boy to giggle. 

“Fuck, I have to go back to work,” he said with a pout. 

“An hour and forty-five minutes left, Evy! Almost there!” Isak encouraged, causing Even to roll his eyes in a very Isak-esque fashion.

“I’m gonna be keeping my eyes on you, Valtersen, don’t go causing any trouble while I’m trying to provide for us,” Even teased then kissed Isak’s forehead before heading back to the counter. 

Isak once again attempted to start doing homework; he put his headphones on, sipped at his tea, and ate the muffin that Even had given him. About thirty minutes passed and Isak took a bit of a break to stretch his arms; he glanced around the room and his eyes landed naturally on Even, whose back was to Isak as he was refilling the sugar at the smaller counter against the wall. Isak couldn’t help but trail his gaze down Even’s tall body, admiring his unstyled blond hair (this morning he chose to cuddle with Isak rather than take the time to actually do anything with his hair, but Isak adored when his hair was loose (and he also adored when his hair was styled and James Dean-esque too)) and following the long line of his back down to his ass and legs. He was wearing khakis today and they truly showed off just how long his legs were and Isak just wanted to go over to him and kneel in front of him and wrap his arms around his legs and press his face into his thighs and just stay there for a while. 

He took out his phone and sent Even a quick text. 

(09:55) Isak: hey u have a cute ass 

Even’s phone buzzed and Isak watched as he took it out and laughed under his breath, then turned around to give Isak a look and then typed out a response. 

(09:55) Even: not as cute as urs. can’t wait til i’m off work so we can go home and i can eat u out for at least an hour

Isak blushed extremely deeply and glared at his boyfriend who had stowed his phone away and was back to making drinks. Fuck Even and fuck his ability to get Isak hard with just a text message and a glance. 

(09:56) Isak: wtf!!!!!

(09:56) Isak: even bech næsheim!!!!!!!! 

(09:56) Isak: how am i supposed to do homework now??? 

(09:56) Isak: you fucker 

(09:57) Isak: you fucking hot tall giraffe man 

(09:57) Isak: i have a boner!!! 

Isak’s barrage of texts caused Even’s phone, which was in his back pocket, to vibrate enough that it made him look over at his boyfriend who was glaring at him with the pinkest cheeks that Even had ever seen. Isak raised his eyebrows and pointed to his phone, indicating that he should read the texts. There were no customers at the counter at that point, so Even moved towards the back and pulled out his phone, laughing at the angry yet complementary texts from his adorable boyfriend. 

(10:01) Isak: can you get off work early??? its an emergency. please daddy  🥺🥺🥺🥺

(10:01) Even: sorry, i don’t speak bottom 

(10:02) Isak: wow nice meme even 

(10:02) Isak: but seriously PLEASE

(10:03) Even: patience, kitten, patience.just another hour. then i’ll take care of you

(10:04) Isak:  😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

(10:04) Even: be a good boy, Isak, or u get nothing 

Even looked back over at Isak and saw him with his cheek pressed against his notebook and one arm hanging off the table, looking completely dramatic and bratty. His pen was dangling from his long fingers and it was about to drop to the floor, Even took a glance at the counter and noticed his two coworkers just hanging out since there were no customers still. 

Isak felt someone grab the pen from his fingers and he looked up and saw Even standing over him, an amused expression on his face, then suddenly Even tapped his head with the pen and looked playfully stern. 

“Do your homework, Isak, you’re gonna be busy this weekend.” 


	6. fredag 20:55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even's feeling down, isak is there for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really all over the place, a little bit ~stream of consciousness~ and i just write whatever comes to mind and there's no real structure, so just keep that in mind. also, i don't have bipolar disorder, but i do have major depressive disorder, so i only wrote what i know about, which is being depressed, i have no experience with mania. so i just didn't write about it

Fredag 20:55

Time had forced Isak and Even to buy a new duvet, but they had saved the old one, the one that had been on Isak’s bed that first day, the one that followed them to their first apartment, and now it rested folded up in their linen closet, front and center. When they moved to this apartment, after moving back to Oslo from Trondheim, Even had spearheaded the decorating because Isak claimed that Even had better taste than he, so Even had done research into what style he wanted for their place based on his and Isak’s styles. In the end, their apartment was something out of a tumblr post: cozy, somewhat minimal in color, but with lots of plants and framed art on the walls (some of it was Even’s art, that Isak had gotten framed for him: including a frame that held all of the comics that Even had drawn for Isak at the beginning of their relationship, another frame contained the dual portrait of them). They had fairy lights hanging in a few places, some over their headboard, some in the living room, on the bookshelf; their friends gave them shit sometimes for having such a hipster apartment, for it being so clean and for there always being a candle burning. 

Since the day they moved into their first place, Even had made it his mission to provide Isak with a home that he felt safe and comfortable in, where the two of them could be their own little family. Though Even had a great relationship with his family, Isak did not, and Even wanted to provide Isak with a place for him to call home, where he knew he was going to be safe, where he knew someone was waiting for him, where that someone couldn’t imagine a life without Isak. For the first year of their relationship, Isak had tried to hide his abandonment issues from Even, but after countless nights of an insomniac Isak nervously watching Even, making sure that he was still there, Even sat him down and they had a long conversation about how Isak was allowed to have problems too, that Even would be there to help him through them. 

This evening though, Even was in the midst of a depressive episode, and there was no way Isak was going to let him go through it alone. 

“You can go if you want,” Even murmured into his pillow. He was laying on his and Isak’s bed with his head on Isak’s chest, his boyfriend holding him tightly and stroking his back underneath the sweatshirt he was wearing. 

“Even, I don’t want to go,” Isak whispered, his lips moving against Even’s soft hair, “I want to be here with you.” Some of Isak and Even’s friends were having a party that night, but with Even feeling depressed and Isak being completely unwilling to leave him by himself, Isak had texted them and let them know that they were gonna have to pass tonight. 

Even burrowed deeper into Isak’s chest, Isak was wearing the fluffy, pink, soft sweatshirt that Even had bought for him and it felt so good against his face. He had spent about an hour crying into Isak’s chest, just feeling absolutely worthless and hopeless, his brain was moving so slowly and he felt like he was underwater, like he was in slow motion. 

“My sweetheart,” murmured Isak, who was feeling helpless like he always did when Even was depressed. Almost four years together and it never got easier seeing the love of his life like this. All he could do was be there for Even and offer him all the love and comfort he could possibly give, and then some. 

“Do you maybe want to watch a movie, Evy?” Isak asked quietly and ran a hand through Even’s hair. Even didn’t respond right away, his body felt like it was a minute behind his brain and the idea of having to follow a plot of a movie made him even more exhausted. He sighed. 

“Or maybe we could take a bath,” Isak suggested after Even didn’t verbally respond for a minute, “and then snuggle until we fall asleep.” His voice was so gentle and soft and Even felt a rush of pure warmth wash over him; Isak was so sweet with him, always took such good care of him when he was down, and all the time, too. 

Even nodded and Isak scooched out from under him, he kissed Even’s forehead and headed to their bathroom to run the bath. Their new apartment had a bathtub that both boys loved, a bathtub that shockingly was large enough for these two tall boys to fit in together. 

A few minutes later Isak returned to their room and picked up Even’s hand, pulling him up and into the bathroom. He helped Even undress and then undressed himself. 

“Can I sit behind you?” Even asked quietly. 

“Of course.” 

Even got in the bath first and Isak climbed in after, his back to Even’s chest. The hot water felt so comforting, but not as comforting as Isak’s body felt wrapped up in Even’s arms. 

“Love holding you,” he murmured. Isak ran his hands up and down Even’s thighs as Even stroked Isak’s chest with one hand. 

Minutes passed and Isak turned around so he was facing Even, then reached over Even’s shoulder to grab a bottle of lavender scented body wash, he poured some on his hands and lathered it up a little bit. He took his time washing each of Even’s long limbs, massaging his soft pale skin then kissing whatever area he felt like. Even’s eyes closed and he let sensation take over: Isak’s gentle hands all over his body, the hot water up to his chest, the smell of lavender.

Moments like this, where the intimacy was nonsexual, were so important to both boys; both of them were very tactile and physically affectionate, and their sex life was very active, but they also enjoyed moments of touch where there was no sexual motive, where they just wanted to be as close as they possibly could to one another. 

Of course, the two of them being so attracted to one another meant that most times there was an undercurrent of sensuality to their interactions, but right this moment all Even and Isak felt was closeness and comfort. 

They dried off with towels, which Isak had had the foresight to put on the radiator to get warm, and Isak rifled through their clothes looking for the articles of clothing that he knew Even loved most. He brought Even his favorite pair of soft grey joggers and the sweatshirt that Isak had worn that day after their first kiss; that sweatshirt was soft from so much wear by both of them. 

To Even, the memories of that day spent together in bed were woven into the fabric: the smell of chlorine and and the feeling of Isak’s soft skin underneath his fingertips for the very first time, their lips moving together as they made out lazily for hours, hours that they spent learning about each other. That day is so incredibly important to both of them, that was Isak’s first time kissing someone he wanted to be kissing, a day where he was surprised (yet not surprised) to learn that kissing a boy, kissing this boy in particular, felt so so so right; Even’s tall boyish body was all he had been dreaming of since he first saw him, and to finally be able to touch him and kiss him. And for Even, kissing Isak had made him feel like he was coming home, like he never wanted to kiss another person ever again, he knew his feelings for this sweet boy were stronger than he had ever felt. And though things weren’t perfect after that day, it was still very very high on their shared list of favorite days. 

Even took a deep inhale of the fabric and all of those memories rushed over his body and made him feel warm and safe. He would always be safe with Isak. Isak, who was pulling their sheets and comforter down on the bed so that they could get in. 

The two of them got into a comfortable position, with Even resting his head on Isak’s bare chest and his arms stroking Isak’s sides. Isak, Isak, Isak was all Even could see and feel and smell, and he was so grateful for him, for his company, his love, his dedication, his bright smile, his gentle nature, his way of knowing exactly what Even needed while at the same time knowing that only Even can feel what he feels. 

“I love you so much, Isak,” Even whispered, picking up his head a little bit to look into Isak’s sparkly green eyes, eyes which glowed whenever Even said those words to him. 

“Even,” Isak pushed some of Even’s long hair out of his face, gazing at him with the most tender expression Even had ever seen, “I love you, more than words can tell. You are everything.” 

They cuddled until they both fell asleep, and Even still felt heavy and depressed, but he didn’t feel alone. 


	7. ~ooooo peek inside their wardrobe~

inside evak’s closet:

-even’s red corduroy pants that isak thinks are so soft, he loves to rest his head in even’s lap when he wears them 

-isak’s baby pink crop top (that he will never wear in public, only for even) 

-even’s big striped silky button down 

-even’s denim jacket (that isak steals sometimes)

-isak’s baby pink fuzzy hoodie that is 2 sizes too big that even bought for him 

-even’s big multi-plaid shirt 

-isak’s denim cutoff shorts 

-even’s black turtleneck 

-even’s collection of baseball caps, and isak’s collection of snapbacks 

-the necklaces with a small rose gold circle charm with their initials that they gave each other (isak gave even his first, in a moment that made even cry, then even went out and got one for isak)

-even’s khaki shorts that he attaches a carabiner with his keys to (and isak ribs him for looking like such a hipster)

-isak’s black skinny jeans that even adores on him 

-even’s many pairs of dark jeans 

-even’s big two-toned ring that isak got him for his 21st birthday (isak adores even’s long fingers and big hands, and found this ring at a vintage shop and immediately knew that it would look exquisite on even’s hand. even only takes it off to shower)

-isak’s running shorts, in various colors: pink, black, grey (isak doesn’t like running, he just likes the shorts. even, who actually runs, steals these shorts sometimes) 

-even’s thick winter socks, that isak steals

-their shared drawer of white t-shirts 

-isak's blue tie (the only tie he owns)


	8. lørdag 00:13-10:45 (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isak gets high.  
> short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii just wanna say thanks for reading and commenting and stuff!

Lørdag 00:13

Isak took another swig from his beer can, his third of the night. He had also smoked some weed, a lot of weed. Yeah, he really went all out tonight. He knew in the back of his inebriated mind that he would hate himself tomorrow, but right now he was having a good time. Even hadn’t been able to come to the party because he had a family gathering he had to go to. Of course, Isak had wanted to join Even, but Even insisted that Isak go and enjoy the first party of his third year. 

“What is Isak looking at?” Magnus asked and then chugged the rest of his beer. 

“The grass, I think,” Jonas said slowly, “he’s like way focused right now.” 

“Isak!” Mahdi said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of Isak’s vacant expression. Isak turned his head incredibly slowly towards Mahdi and blinked even slower at him, his mouth was open a little and his eyes were heavy and hooded. 

“Huh?” His expression was so dopey and dumb that the other three boys burst out laughing, even though they were looking just as stupid as Isak. Except for Jonas, maybe. He hadn’t drank or smoked as much as his friends. 

“Dude!” Magnus yelled, “what’s going on in that ugly head of yours, man?”

“Hey. Fuck off, Mag-nussssss,” Isak replied, his voice mildly outraged, but his expression unchanged, “Even says I’m beautiful.” He sounded smug as he said that and preened a little. Magnus let out an excited laugh and looked around at the others; Jonas was sending a text to someone and Mahdi was trying to roll another joint while also staring at a group of girls across the lawn. 

“Ah! That’s so gay!” Magnus exclaimed, prompting eyerolls from Jonas and Mahdi. 

“If you—if you think that’s gay,” Isak started and then hiccuped, “you should see what we do in bed. Super gay.” 

“Examples!” Magnus demanded. Sober Isak was never one to discuss his and Even’s sex life in too much detail, sure the other boys knew that the two of them were having sex, but neither of them regaled the group with stories like the other ones did. Drunk and high Isak was far less concerned about keeping information to himself, drunk and high Isak wanted everybody to know how good Even treated him. 

“He’ll eat me out for like a whole hour and suck my cock and then _I’ll_ suck _his_ cock and then he’ll fuck me,” he said, laying down and closing his eyes, a little smile on his lips. 

“Woah woah woah, what? He’ll eat you out? I thought you could only do that to girls, what the fuck.” 

“Are you dumb or just stupid?” Isak replied, and then whispered exaggeratedly, “ _rimming.”_

“Woah.” 

“A—and his cock is _huge,_ ” another hiccup, “like, he fills me up _so good._ ” Magnus looked riveted by what Isak was saying, and Mahdi knew that he should do something to stop Isak from revealing too many intimate details. 

“Should we text Even to come get Isak?” Mahdi whispered to Jonas, “I think Isak is not going to be happy with himself tomorrow.” Jonas nodded.

“Way ahead of you.” Jonas said,“Already texted him.” 

“Texted who?” Isak asked. 

“Even.”

“My Even?” 

“Yes, your Even.” 

“Aw.” 

“He’ll be here soon, he’s like ten minutes away.” 

“Aw.” He repeated. “I can’t wait to see him. Him. Hiiiimmmm. Evvvvven. His face is like sunshine.” 

As they waited for Even to arrive, Isak went back to sitting upright and staring at the grass, he plucked a blade of it and held it up close to his eyes, and then flinched suddenly. 

“It feels like that. I figured it out,” he said quietly, to no one. Jonas heard him though, and huffed a laugh, he knew what was going on in Isak’s head, how weed can make you think you know the secrets to the universe.

Isak heard someone approaching him, but he didn’t really process it until he saw a pair of converse high tops in front of him and his eyes travelled up up up the long legs and saw his tall tall tall boyfriend towering over him, with a fond expression on his beautiful face. Isak wanted to cry. He felt like he was being blinded by how bright Even was. Even sat down next to him and held his hand gently. 

“Hi there, sweet boy,” he said softly, “I heard you got pretty high.” 

“Sunshine.” He squinted his eyes. 

“What?” Even asked, amused.

“Huh?” Isak responded, his thick eyebrows furrowed. He crab walked the small distance between him and Even and settled on his lap, bringing Even’s arms around him and holding on tightly to his forearms. He cuddled in as close to Even as he possibly could, arranging himself so that he was sideways in Even’s lap; he picked up one of Even’s hands and put his own smaller hand on top of it, examining the difference in size with his mouth slightly open. 

“You ready to go home, angel?” Even asked with his lips brushing against Isak’s soft curls. 

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Isak replied and sucked two of Even’s fingers into his mouth, making Even laugh again. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing, daaaaaadddyyyyyy,” he said, with his lips still wrapped around Even’s fingers, his tongue licking between them and if Even were high too, then they definitely would have found a room inside to go fuck in, but Even was sober, so he maintained a level head. 

“Looks like you’re sucking on my fingers in front of our friends.” 

“Your what?” Because he still had Even’s fingers in his mouth, the words came out all garbled. 

“My fingers.” 

“Oh.” 

“Do you wanna go home, baby?” Even asked and pulled his fingers from Isak’s mouth. Isak then pouted and looked exactly like a grumpy, sleepy kitten, making Even’s heart speed up. 

“Are you going with me?” Isak sounded very sad and worried, and Even almost laughed because high Isak was always a sight to behold. 

“Of course I’m going with you, Isak.” 

“Ok, good. I don’t want to go anywhere without you.” 

“Me neither.” 


	9. lørdag 00:13-10:45 (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even gets isak home after the party/isak struggles with feeling irresponsible

Lørdag 01:20—10:45

After rescuing his incredibly high boyfriend, the two of them walked home, with Isak walking so slowly that Even just gave up on the prospect of Isak walking the rest of the way home and just told Isak to get on his back so he could carry him. As soon as they arrived home Isak went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water and then poured it right back out into the sink. He placed the glass upside-down in the fridge and then walked to their bedroom. Even followed him, fondly observing his inebriated boyfriend as he tried to remove his clothes and get ready for bed. 

“Do you need help, baby?” Even asked, coming up behind Isak and placing his hands on his waist. Isak nodded. 

“Please help.” Even made quick work of getting Isak down to his boxers and when he stopped there, Isak let out a very whiny sound and pouted. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“We’re not gonna have sex right now, Isak.” 

“Whyyyyyyyy?” 

“Because you’re high as balls.” 

“Heh. Balls,” Isak huffed out a laugh and Even rolled his eyes 

“C’mon, baby, let’s go brush our teeth and then we can cuddle.”

“Cuddle your dick,” Isak said under his breath, and Even snorted. 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” Isak replied looking straight into Even’s eyes and then walked into the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and held it out to Even. 

“Brush my teeth for me.” 

“Isak, you’re 18. You can brush your own teeth.”

“Yeah, but I’m your little baby,” Isak whined. 

“That is true,” Even conceded, but he still didn’t brush Isak’s teeth. He put toothpaste on it and handed it back to Isak, who rolled his eyes but didn’t push further. When both of them were ready for bed, Even picked Isak up, because Isak was right; he is Even’s baby, and he was high and confused right then, so Even wanted to pamper him a little bit. 

Even turned off the light and got them situated in bed, with him on his back and Isak lying mostly on top of him, one of his thighs in between Even’s. Isak sighed dramatically and looked up at Even with big pleading eyes. 

“What is it, kitten?” 

“Even though you don’t want to fuck me, would you still kiss me?” 

“Isak. It’s not that I don’t want to fuck you, baby, it’s that you’re really high _and_ a little drunk, so I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Even explained, holding onto Isak’s waist with one hand and running the other through his boy’s hair. Isak didn’t respond, he just let out a frustrated sound and nuzzled his face into Even’s neck. 

“Aw, baby boy, you know that I want you all the time, but sometimes we have to wait. Can you be a good boy for daddy?” 

“I guess so,” Isak said, still pouting. He shifted his eyes up to Even’s face and stared at his full lips, remembering just how amazing those lips feel on his own. Even laughs a little bit because Isak was wearing that expression, the one where his eyes were hooded and his chin tilted up, his lips parted. He decided to give his baby what he so clearly wanted, and pressed his lips to his. 

They made out lazily for quite some time, only stopping when Isak pulled away to start licking Even’s adam’s apple and his hand made its way to Even’s dick. 

“Woah woah woah, baby,” Even laughed and pulled Isak’s hand away. Isak groaned and kicked his legs a little bit like a child who didn’t get their way. “Let’s just relax, okay? Are you sleepy?” 

“Kinda.” 

“Then let’s sleep, kitten.” 

“Okay,” Isak snuggled into Even, who let Isak arrange them however he wanted, “good night, Evy, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Issy.”

* * *

Even woke up around seven and Isak was still passed out on his chest, his cheek squished up against him. Isak’s warm breath was tickling Even’s skin and the soft weight of him resting on top of him was so soothing and sweet that he fell right back asleep. 

Three hours later, Isak awoke with a slight headache. Even’s arms were wrapped tightly around him and Isak spent a few moments feeling his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall with his even breaths. He thought about how safe he always felt with Even and those thoughts brought him to the realization that last night Even had to come pick up Isak from a party because his friends thought he was too high to make it home on his own. Thinking about this, he felt a little bit embarrassed that he, an eighteen year old, had to be picked up from a party by his boyfriend. 

Even stirred and opened his eyes slowly to see Isak with his eyebrows furrowed and one of his hands holding tightly to Even’s side. 

“Good morning, my sweet boy,” he said hoarsely and stretched his arms a legs a bit. 

“Morning,” Isak mumbled, hiding his face. 

“What’s the matter, angel?” 

“I’m embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

“You had to pick me up from a party because I’m incapable of acting like an adult.” 

“Is, that is not the reason I picked you up,” Even said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down Isak’s bare back. 

“Isn’t it? I was acting like a child and smoked too much and drank too much and—,” Even cut him off before he could continue. 

“Isak, Isak, Isak—baby, you were having fun with your friends, like any other eighteen year old. Really, Isak, you don’t have to act like an adult all the time, you are allowed to have fun and get wasted.” 

“But, I should be more responsible.” 

“You are very responsible! Isak, listen to me, you’ve been living on your own since you were sixteen, you get amazing grades in all your classes, you take care of me when I’m down,” Even said and shook Isak gently to drive his point home, “you have had to be far too responsible for too long, you’ve had to worry about things that a teenage boy shouldn’t even have to think about. Issy, you are the strongest, most responsible person I’ve ever known, honestly, you do so much and no one faults you for having a little too much fun every once in a while.” 

Isak considered Even’s speech. 

“You really think so?” 

“I really do,” Even said softly, holding Isak tightly, “you’re the best person. My favorite person.” 

“You’re my favorite person too,” Isak replied shyly, nuzzling his face into Even’s chest. They were both quiet for a bit, just enjoying the comfortable, sleepy silence. Until Isak’s hand wandered down Even’s chest, the same as he did last night, and tilted his chin up to whisper to Even. 

“Now that I’m sober, will you pleaseeee fuck me, daddy?” 

“Fuck, baby,” Even groaned as Isak’s hand drifted lower, “I will gladly fuck you.” 


	10. mai 2019 (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even and isak are apart for two days/lots of texting 
> 
> part one of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i am not good at writing smut, so that's why i kind of skip over that in this chapter...sorry about that

(14:30) Issy Kitten: im never gonna forgive you for leaving me  😰

(14:30) Issy Kitten: how could you do this to me, even 

(14:30) Issy Kitten: ev e n 

(14:31) Issy Kitten: even 

(14:31) Issy Kitten: even!!!!!!!!  😡

(14:32) Issy Kitten: fine. ignore me. idc  😠

(16:15) Issy Kitten: …..pls respond 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺

Even and his parents were driving from Oslo to Bergen for a wedding, one that Isak was going to be attending with them, but because he had exams he was going to be flying in separately in two days. For the past three hours it had been Even’s turn driving. He heard his phone vibrate multiple times in quick succession, and his mom, in the passenger seat, picked it up and announced, “They’re from Isak…or…I’m assuming they’re from Isak. ‘Issy Kitten’?” She looked at Even over the rims of her glasses with a teasing look in her eyes. Even blushed slightly, but wasn’t too embarrassed; his parents knew very well how much of a sap he was. 

“Don’t judge me,” Even joked, “and you can’t deny that he looks like a kitten.” His mom laughed and set the phone back down.

Even finally got a chance to check his text messages once they stopped at a gas station. He scrolled through Isak’s tirade and fondly rolled his eyes, Isak could be such a brat, but Even loved that about him, he loved how needy and clingy and bratty his boy could be. The text messages honestly made him kind of emotional in a weird way, he and Isak had been together for nearly four years and Isak was still sending him angry texts for going somewhere without him. It made him feel incredibly loved and wanted and needed. 

There was a bit of a deeper part of all of that though, Isak had a major fear of abandonment that has stayed with him since he was 16, when his father left. Isak hated when Even left him for long periods of time; a few weeks after they officially got together Even went to Stockholm with his parents for a few days to see relatives, and Isak had cried and begged him not to go, not to leave him. Even’s heart broke into pieces as his boyfriend cried on his chest and held him tightly, his fingers clutching Even’s shirt like his life depended on it. He had ended up calming Isak down and reassuring him, and the morning he left he gave Isak the hoodie he had worn to bed (Isak already had a few other articles of Even’s clothing at the kollektiv, since Even practically lived there), taking it off and putting it onto Isak. Over the next four days, Even texted and called Isak as often as he could, letting him know that he missed him and was coming back, he emphasized that he was coming back whenever they spoke. 

In the three years that followed, there had been a few more instances where Isak couldn’t handle Even leaving, couldn’t deal with being away from him, and Even understood. He got Isak to open up to him about his fears after they moved in together, and the two of them have been working on them since. 

The texts that Even received now didn’t raise any alarms though, because he knew how Isak texted when he was being bratty for the fun of it versus when he was actually upset about Even not being with him. 

(17:35) Even: sorry baby, i was driving 

(17:35) Even: and you’re gonna be here in 2 days, angel 

(17:37) Issy Kitten: two days is so long omg and i have three exams in those two days im gonna die 

(17:37) Issy Kitten: im gonna die and my boyfriend won’t even be here to spend my last moments with me 

(17:38) Even: make sure you put me in your will, pls 

(17:38) Issy Kitten: no. its all going to magnus. 

(17:38) Even: damn. that’s cold 

(17:39) Issy Kitten:  🙄

(17:39) Issy Kitten: but really, evy, i miss u already 

(17:39) Even: i miss you too, baby. we’ve gotta get back on the road, but i’ll call you when we get to the hotel. i love you  👨❤️💋👨

(17:40) Issy Kitten: drive safe!! i love you tooooooooo  🦒💖🐈

Roughly three hours later they arrived at the hotel and Even was exhausted from the drive. He had ended up driving the whole way and was ready to pass out. His cousin who was getting married had booked a ton of hotel rooms for the guests and Even was relieved to have a room to himself and not have to share with his parents. 

He said goodnight to them and went into his room across the hall from theirs. The first thing he did was kick off his shoes, undress, and flop face down onto the bed, letting out a frustrated groan as he thought about the next two nights without Isak. Nights without Isak to cuddle with and hold and kiss and make love to and laugh with. Even rolled onto his back, grabbed his phone, and called Isak. 

“Halla!” Isak exclaimed. 

“Hei, baby,” Even said, a smile clearly evident in his voice. 

“How was the drive?” 

“Longggggg, Isak, I had to drive the whole time.” 

“That fuckin sucks, Evy.” 

“Jaaaa,” Even sighed, “how are you doing? How was your day?” 

“I’m miserable, Even! How dare you leave me, a tiny little baby, all alone like this?!” Even snorted. 

“You’re so right, how could I do this to you? I’m the worst boyfriend ever.” 

“Ja,” Isak jokingly agreed then his tone changed to more needy, “Evennnnnnn….what are you wearing right now?” Even laughed at the abrupt change from joking to horny. 

“I’m wearing boxers.” 

“Let me see!” Isak demanded loudly. 

“How about this: let’s get on facetime so I can see my baby’s pretty face.” 

Isak immediately ended the call and Even laughed at the quick action and not even ten seconds later he got a FaceTime call. Isak’s beautiful face filled the screen of Even’s phone, and his heart clenched at the sight of his darling boy. 

Isak was lying shirtless on his side on their bed and Even could see just a hint of his lovely chest. 

“Hei, kitten,” Even greeted. 

“Evennnnnnnnnn you look so good. You’re not allowed to look that good and not be holding me. Not fair.” 

“You look quite hot yourself, sweet boy,” Even said with an eyebrow wiggle and Isak blushed and pretended to be all shy, when really he wanted more praise. 

“No…you’re just saying that,” Isak replied looking away bashfully. 

“I’m not, baby. You are the most beautiful person in the world, god, look at those pretty green eyes, and those lips. Wanna kiss you so badly.” Isak smiled at this. 

“Oh, and that smile of yours, so so beautiful, I want to run my tongue over your teeth, baby…”

“Ugh, I want that too, daddy,” Isak moaned. 

“Lemme see your chest more, baby boy,” Even requested, trying to use an authoritative voice, but it just came out as breathless. 

Isak panned the camera down so that his chest was visible, and Even gasped a little at the sight of Isak running one hand along the waistband of his boxer briefs, teasing Even. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot,” Even’s own hand mimics Isak’s and  trails down to his boxers and stroked himself over the fabric. 

“Please can I see what you’re doing, daddy, please,” Isak begs, “I wanna see your big dick, pleeeeeeaaaaseeeee.” 

Even switched his camera from front-facing to outward-facing and showed Isak what he wanted to see. 

“Ughhhh thank you, daddy.” 

Both of them finished within a few minutes and afterwards Isak was very sleepy and Even persuaded him to go to bed, with a promise that he would call him in the morning. They spent some time saying goodnight and i love you and i miss you, and once Isak ended the call, Even went and took a shower and got ready for bed. 

The mixture of a long day of driving and their impromptu video call sex had made Even pretty tired, so he put on Isak’s hoodie that he brought with him and his favorite pair of soft joggers and then crawled into the big fluffy bed. He couldn’t wait for Isak to get here so they could cuddle together in this giant bed, the two of them right in the middle of it. 

Even grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to his chest, he thought of Isak and fell asleep right away. 


	11. mai 2019 (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long and borderline incoherent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had posted this yesterday but i edited it because it made no goddamn sense lol

“So what time does Isak’s flight get in again?” Even’s mother asked. Even was in his parents’ hotel room, sitting in the rolling desk chair and spinning around. 

“Eight,” Even replied. He looked at his watch: 06:45. He would have to leave for the airport soon. 

“You sure you can make it there? I can go with you if you need help navigating,” Even’s father offered. Even really didn’t want to share Isak with anyone this morning. He had plans to pick Isak up, then take him around downtown Bergen and they would get breakfast and then take the funicular up to Mount Floyen. 

“Come on, Bjørn, you know that Even will want some time alone with Isak,” Liv teased, “it has been two days since they’ve seen each other.” 

“Oh no! Two whole days!” Bjørn gasped and Even just rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, if we’re all finished ribbing me, I’m going to head out,” Even said, standing from the chair and gathering his phone and wallet and keys from the desk. 

“Be careful, Even! Call us if you get lost,” Liv said. 

“Will do. See you later!” 

The drive to the airport was only about half an hour, but Even was anxious to see his boyfriend. He had spent all of the past two days with various members of his father’s side of the family; as much as Even loved his cousins and aunts and uncles, he was desperate for some time with Isak. 

He arrived at the airport and despite all of Isak’s protests that he could meet Even in the parking garage, Even was going to meet his boy at the arrivals gate. As soon as he was inside he darted towards the board that showed arrival times and saw that the flight from Oslo that Isak was on had arrived ahead of schedule. So Even just waited in the proper area; fifteen minutes later a large group of people rounded a corner and Even immediately spotted Isak’s mop of blond curls. (Isak had buzzed his hair last year and Even had absolutely adored how Isak looked with short hair, but since then Isak had grown it out and it was now the same length as it was when they first met. While Even loved Buzzcut Isak, Prince Curls Isak had a very special place in his heart.) 

Isak’s eyes met his and a beautiful wide smile spread across Isak’s face, Even was sure that his own smile was just plain goofy, but he didn’t care. 

“Hei!” Isak nearly squealed as he approached Even, and he looked so soft in a pink sweatshirt and denim cutoff shorts that came to right above his knees that Even didn’t even care that they had only been apart for two days, seeing his boy filled his stomach with butterflies. 

“Isaaaaak!” Even said, laughter in his voice. He opened his arms and Isak practically slammed himself against Even’s chest. Even’s arms immediately wrapped around Isak’s back and Isak’s arms attached to Even’s waist like a limpet. 

“Ahhhhhh, I’m so glad to see you, Even,” Isak mumbled into Even’s chest, and Even held Isak even tighter.

“You have whiskers, kitten,” Even said, pulling back so he could look at Isak’s face which had a few days worth of stubble. He stroked the stubbly cheeks and leaned down to kiss his boy; Isak’s little mustache tickling him as they softly kissed. 

“I wanted to save up so that you could shave it for me,” Isak said, looking up at Even through his eyelashes, his expression deceptively innocent. The beard was very short and a little bit spotty, but Even loved it. Both Isak and Even had been amazed at Isak’s ability to grow a beard; three months after they first got together, Even had gone on vacation with his family and Isak just didn’t shave for the week Even was gone, and when Even returned Isak had a pretty considerable beard. He kept it for a few days, mostly because Even liked how it felt when Isak blew him, but then they discovered that it was a very intimate experience when Even shaved it off for him. He was thrilled every time he got the chance to set Isak down on the bathroom counter, stand between his legs, and shave the blond beard from his boy’s angel face. 

They kissed again, and a minute or so passed and Isak started to pull back a little so that the two of them could get out of the way of other people trying to walk, but Even wouldn’t let go of Isak. 

“Come on, my giraffe, we’re in the way,” Isak said, laughing. Even groaned but let go of Isak’s waist, then grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers; when Even felt Isak’s palm against his, his heart sped up, which was amplified by the slight tingle in his lips from Isak’s facial hair. 

Isak told Even about the flight and the weirdo who sat next to him on it, how this woman wanted to know his entire life story and kept tapping his shoulder during the flight to ask him for help with her crossword puzzle. 

“I don’t know how I could have been more clear that I wanted to be left alone!” Isak whined as they walked through the airport to the car. Even laughed and squeezed Isak’s hand. “I head headphones onand my eyes were closed! It was way too fucking early for conversation with a goddamn stranger.” 

“My poor baby,” Even cooed and pulled Isak into his side, “just wanted to be left alone.” 

“Thank god it was such a short flight.” 

“And now you’re here!” 

“Now I’m here,” Isak agreed and couldn’t keep a smile off of his face. 

They got to the car and Isak put his backpack into the back seat and the two of them were off. 

“How were your exams, baby?” Even asked as he drove away from the airport. 

“Emmmm, I think I did okay, I definitely didn’t fail or anything,” he reached for Even’s hand and played with his fingers, “but there were some questions where I just blanked completely.” 

“That’s the worst, when you study so hard and then just forget,” Even empathized, “but I know that you aced all of them, baby, you’re the smartest person I know.” Isak blushed and looked at Even out of the corner of his eye, skeptical. He knew that Even loved him and thought he was great, but even now he still had trouble accepting that Even genuinely thought so highly of him. 

“What’s that blush for, angel boy? You’re a genius and you know it.” 

“Thank you,” Isak mumbled and brought Even’s hand to his mouth and kissed each of his fingers and then held it against his cheek, “Sooooo…where are we going?” He asked as they approached the city. 

“Well, I thought we would stop by the hotel and then get breakfast and explore a little bit,” Even suggested. 

“Yes. Breakfast. Yes please.” Even laughed at how excited Isak was at the suggestion of food.

“Hungry?” 

“Very.” Even parked the car at the hotel and the two of them went up to the room Even had been staying in. 

“Should I say hi to your parents?” Isak asked in the elevator, still holding Even’s hand. 

“Ummmmm let’s do that later. They’re probably out with my aunt and uncle right now, and we’re going to dinner with the whole family tonight, so let’s just have today to ourselves.” 

“Sounds good to me. You will never catch me complaining about being alone with you,” Isak said as he watched Even open the hotel room door. He threw his backpack onto the bed and made grabby hands at Even, who laughed and fondly rolled his eyes. 

“Oh wow, look at this needy little kitten begging to be pet,” Even said teasingly, reaching out to pet Isak’s hair. Isak practically purred and leaned into Even’s touch but the sound of his stomach rumbling ruined the cuddly moment. They both laughed and Isak groaned. 

“Okay, we should get going, baby, don’t want you to starve.”

They strolled hand-in-hand through the streets full of colorful buildings and down to the water’s edge where they found a coffee shop. Their breakfast was full of teasing, sharing soft kisses along with their pastries, sipping each other’s drinks, and coming up with backstories for the people on the fancy boats in the harbor. There was one story that Even made up made Isak laugh so hard that he cried, and Even swore that his heart had never felt so full and warm; Isak laughing was his favorite sound and sight in the world, he loved his boy’s gappy teeth and bright smile, how he would put his fingers over his eyes when it got to be too much. 

“You are so beautiful when you laugh, Isak,” Even said, tucking some of Isak’s curls behind his ear. He said it so sincerely and admiringly that Isak almost cried tears that had nothing to do with laughter. 

“I love you, Even,” Isak said softly. 

“I love you too, Is,” Even responded, “I’m so happy to be with you.” He leaned in and rubbed his nose against Isak’s until they were kissing softly again. Isak pulled back when Even’s phone vibrated on the table and made both of them jump a little. 

“Pppfffff, it’s my cousin, Erik,” Even said and rolled his eyes as he read the text message, “he somehow heard about my plan to take you up Mount Floyen and wants to join us…oh and look at this, he wants to bring his girlfriend too.” Even groaned and laid his head down on the table, Isak chuckled and ran his hand through Even’s hair soothingly. 

“What’s so bad about Erik?” Isak asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong with him,” Even responded, but it was muffled, “he’s just kind of annoying.” 

“How old is he?” 

“Uhhhh, like 20, I think?”

“So he’s my age?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess so. That’s weird, he seems way younger than you.” 

“Aw, am I mature?” 

“You really are. Sometimes.” 

“Thank you. So are you going to invite him along?” 

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Even said grumpily as he read a new text message from his mom, “mamma just sent me a text saying that I ‘really should invite Erik along’ and she thinks ‘Isak and Erik will really get along.’” 

“Do you think we will?” 

“No, I don’t know why she said that. You and Erik are polar opposites. I’m sure that he’ll pretend to be pleasant enough, but…I don’t know…he’s kind of…how do I describe him? He’s like a high school bully who never grew up.” Even sat up in his chair and sent a response to Erik, telling him to meet them at the coffee shop they were at. 

“Do we have to spend the whole day with them?” Isak asked worriedly. 

“Absolutely not, baby, we’re gonna hang out with them for like under an hour at the most.” 

Half an hour later, Isak and Even were still at their table chatting and people watching, when Erik and his girlfriend approached them. 

“Evennnnnnn!” Erik said loudly and pulled Even up from his chair almost violently and hugged him. 

“Ooof, h-hey, Erik,” Even sputtered, surprised. Being manhandled by his younger, shorter cousin definitely wasn’t a welcome event; Erik clapped Even on the back a few times before letting go of him and turning to Isak. 

“Is this your boyfriend?!” 

“Yeah, this is Isak,” Even said as he went to stand next to Isak who had by now stood up and was standing somewhat awkwardly. Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist, “Isak, this is Erik.” 

“Wow! It’s so weird meeting Even’s boyfriend!” He shook Isak’s hand aggressively. 

“Oh, and this is Petra, my girlfriend,” he said before Isak could get a word in, and gestured to the short blonde girl next to him who waved shyly at Even and Isak. 

“Hei, Petra, it’s nice to meet you,” Even said kindly and Isak nodded in agreement, already feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

Isak wasn’t a fan of meeting new people, he was naturally shy and introverted; he had spent so long as a teenager pretending to be outgoing and flirty and straight that now he just wanted to be himself, and that meant being shy. Even made him feel safe so that he didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He thought that today was going to be just him and Even, and he was a little disappointed that he was going to have to share Even now. 

“I’m gonna get us some coffee and then join you two,” Erik said and walked into the shop. Petra sat down at the table and Isak sat down across from her. Even’s phone rang. 

“My mom is calling, I’m gonna go answer this,” he said and touched Isak’s shoulder as he walked away. 

“Soooo, how long have you and Erik been together?” Isak asked, just wanting to break the silence. 

“Like five months?” Petra responded and leaned forward on the table, looking intensely at Isak.

“How long have you and Even been together?” She asked. 

“Almost four years.” 

“Woah! That’s a long time!” she said, clearly impressed. There was a few moments of awkward silence and Isak starting fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Even finally returned after five minutes and he looked exasperated as he sat down next to Isak, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and resting his head on top of Isak’s. 

“Who were you talking to?” Isak asked. 

“My mom. She said that you and I are wanted back at the hotel,” Even lied smoothly. His mom had actually called him to make sure that Isak had packed a tie, but Even saw this as a good opportunity to get him and Isak out of this impromptu cousin/SO hangout. 

“Aw, shoot, best be going, then,” Isak said, already standing up and grabbing Even’s hand. Erik returned with two cups of coffee and a confused expression as he saw Even and Isak preparing to leave. 

“Where are you guys going?” He asked, sounding slightly disappointed. 

“Gotta head back to the hotel, my parents need us for something.” 

“Ah that sucks. What about Mount Floyen?” 

“You guys can still go! That’ll be fun, just the two of you?” 

“Yeah Erik, it’ll be romantic,” Petra said. 

“Ok. Well, I guess we’ll see you guys tonight at dinner.” 

“Yep!” Even said, “Have fun today, see ya later.” Isak gave a little wave to both of them and muttered a quick “it was nice to meet you both.” 

“Thanks for getting me out of there,” Isak said, holding onto Even’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder as they walked towards the hotel, "I have to save up all my 'people-interaction' energy for tonight and tomorrow." 

“Of course, baby boy,” Even replied, and they both sped up their walking as rain started to fall lightly on them. “And I sure as fuck didn’t want to spend the day with them either,” he laughed and jostled Isak a bit, causing him to giggle. 

“We have only my mother to blame for this.” 

“Mmph, well, I can’t stay mad at Mamma Bech Næsheim…,” Isak joked. 

“Now that it’s raining, let’s spend the rest of the day in bed, how’s that sound, kitten?” 

“I think that sounds perfect. We can explore and go up Mount Floyen another day.” 

“Absolutely. After tomorrow we've got three days to do whatever we want. And we won’t tell anyone, not even my mom. And we’ll go at sunrise! How beautiful would that be??” Even said excitedly and opened the door to the hotel open for Isak. 

“That would be awesome,” Isak agreed. They made their way up to their room and Isak quickly undressed and flopped onto the bed. Even laughed at Isak’s fast undressing and followed suit, he laid down next to his boy and pulled him into his arms, both of them relishing the feeling of skin on skin. 

“It’s amazing that you still look so sweet and angelic with a beard,” Even said quietly as he stroked Isak’s cheek. Isak pursed his lips, pretending to be offended. 

“I must be the only man on the planet who looks just as young with a beard as without one,” he grumbled and dragged his lips across Even’s cheek. 

“Aw, baby, you are young, that’s why you look young. And I think you look perfect either way.” 

“Thanks, daddy,” Isak whispered and kissed Even again, “Obviously I think you’re perfect, too.”

“Obviously,” Even repeated, laughing a little. He kissed Isak again, wasting no time and pushing his tongue into his mouth almost immediately. He caressed Isak’s soft back and down to his ass, running his hands over it and kneading it; Even was incredibly fond of Isak’s ass, it was so soft and plush, his happy place was right between his boy’s cheeks, every time he eats Isak out he thinks that he could die a happy man. A flutter of excitement ran through his body at the thought that he and Isak had this huge fluffy hotel bed at their disposal, and he could eat him out for as long as he wanted to today. Well, until 7 p.m. 

They kissed again, until Isak couldn’t wait any longer and moved down the bed so that he could suck Even off, making sure to rub his stubbly cheeks against Even’s thighs, turning the pale, soft skin red. Before Even could finish, he grabbed Isak’s hair and guided him back up the bed; they made love languidly and lovingly, Isak on his back and Even slowly thrusting into him. The room was filled with occasional giggles the sound of skin hitting skin, their sloppy, wet kisses and gently gasped 'i love yous.' 

Afterwards, they cuddled and before Isak shut his eyes to take a short nap, he said to Even that when he woke up he expected Even to be ready to shave his beard.

“I can’t be looking scruffy at the wedding, not when I’m meeting all these Bech Næsheims for the first time!” 

“You know that you’ve met all of the important ones already, these are the ones I hardly ever see.” 

“Clearly. Because in the three years we’ve been together you’ve barely even mentioned them in passing,” Isak teased. 

“Yeah, the Bergen Bech Næsheims don’t always get along with the Oslo ones…” 

“Oooo! Drama! Fill me in!” 

“I’ll tell you everything at the wedding, that way you can have met the main characters already. It will really aid your experience.” 

“Can’t wait,” Isak said and snuggled in further into Even, closing his eyes finally and humming contently. 

“Sleep tight, baby boy,” Even whispered, stroking Isak’s hair. 

“Don’t let me sleep too long, daddy,” Isak replied, almost asleep. 

“I’ve got you, angel, don’t worry.” 


	12. mai 2019 (part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v short moment of the boys in bed

Isak woke up from his nap about an hour later feeling warm and cozy and safe in Even’s arms. He twisted around a little bit so that he could see Even, who had fallen asleep as well. They had only been apart for two days, but Isak had missed his boyfriend so fucking much; his insomnia made an appearance and over the past two nights he had gotten a total of about 7 hours of sleep. This nap had felt healing for him, he always slept better when Even was holding him or he was holding Even or even when Even was just in the same room as him. Some nights in their apartment Even would be working on some art or editing ashort film at their desk in their bedroom, and Isak was able to fall asleep easily with the knowledge that Even was right there in the room, creating art, the sound of pencil on paper or the tapping of laptop keys was incredibly soothing for him. 

Isak couldn’t help but stare at his boy’s pretty face and stroke his fingers softly over Even’s full lips that were slightly pouted in his sleep; they were soft and slightly chapped underneath his fingertips, and there were those little dents where his sharp canine teeth dug in sometimes. Long blond eyelashes fluttered slightly and Isak trailed his fingers over Even’s cute nose and up to his eyebrows, which he smoothed his thumb over; Even’s hair was falling over his forehead, it was long now, he had stopped styling it up a couple years ago and now it fell softly to the middle of his neck. Isak pushed the soft blond strands off of Even’s forehead and craned his neck up to press a kiss there. 

Sometimes Even’s bipolar medication caused breakouts on his forehead and jawline that made him feel a little self-conscious; he sometimes complained that, at 23, he should not be getting pimples, but because Isak is always so vocal about how beautiful he thinks Even is, he can let those thoughts pass with little worry. Right at this moment he had a small cluster of pimples above an eyebrow and some at the hinge of his jaw and Isak was absolutely ready to quell any anxieties Even might have about that right now. 

As his eyes travelled slowly over Even’s perfect face, he felt his heart squeeze with how much love he felt for this boy; he was in awe of how lovely and beautiful his boy was, he couldn’t believe that this angel holding him was all his. He brushed his lips softly against Even’s soft cheek, right over a small smattering of freckles. 

“I love you, my sweetheart,” he whispered against his skin. This caused Even to stir and a smile spread across his lips, his sparkling blue eyes opened, he nuzzled Isak’s nose with his and breathed out “I love you too, baby boy.” 

Isak stretched his legs out and yawned, then pushed Even so he was lying on his back and Isak rolled over so he was tucked into Even’s side, one leg over Even’s thighs. The skin on skin contact was intoxicating, as was Even’s presence in general, relaxing Isak like nothing else could. 

“What time is it?” Even asked, his voice kind of rough from sleep. Isak reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Even’s phone. 

“14:00.” 

“Oh good. We’ve got tons of time before we’re needed anywhere.” 

“How have the past two days been?” Isak asked as Even carded his fingers through Isak’s messy curls. Even shifted his shoulders and stretched then tightened his arms around Isak. 

“Ehhhh, not too bad. I kind of just hung out with my parents and explored the city. A lot of my family is getting in today, we were among the first ones here, so we didn’t have to do a lot of family bonding or whatever the fuck,” he said, and Isak scooted impossibly closer to him, no space between their bodies. 

“‘Family bonding or whatever the fuck,’” Isak repeated in a deeper voice, playfully mocking Even, who chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I mean, we never see these people so I am not exactly scrambling to hang out with them, ya know? They’re just gonna ask questions and I would rather be subjected to that with you,” Even said. 

“If anyone asks anything stupid I will not hesitate to fight them.” 

“You would fight my family for me, baby?” 

“I would fight literally anyone for you.” 

“My tiny baby kitten is so tough,” Even teased. 

“I’m the toughest,” Isak responded, squinting his eyes and lifting his chin, effectively making himself look even more like a kitten.

“Of course you are, baby boy,” Even cooed. 


	13. mai 2019 (part IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final part of this little four part group. 
> 
> i'm incredibly sappy and romantic and annoying so that's what this chapter is! enjoy the fluff, my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for all your sweet comments! i appreciate you all so much for reading and commenting 🥺

They arrived at the church around 14:30 and the wedding was set to start at 15:00. Even was looking forward to seeing his cousin Hildur get married, of course, but he was more excited about getting to show Isak off to everyone. His boyfriend looked incredibly handsome in his suit and blue tie.

The expression on Isak’s face was somewhat concerning though. As they sat next to each other in one of the pews, Isak’s eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were focused on his shoes. 

“Are you alright, baby?” Even whispered in Isak’s ear, and Isak nodded once. 

“Fine, I’m fine.” Even didn’t believe that at all. 

“Let’s go outside for a bit, Isak, we still have twenty minutes,” Even suggested and stood up, grabbing Isak’s hand gently and pulling him up. 

“Alright,” Isak said quietly. Even placed his hand on the small of Isak’s back and the two of them walked out of the church and sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Isak rested his elbows on his knees, placed his head in his hands, and let out a shaky breath. Even rubbed Isak’s back slowly and moved as close as he could, their thighs pressing together. 

“What’s the matter, sweet boy?” 

“I don’t like churches,” Isak mumbled after a few moments of silence, not moving at all as he said it. Even’s hand didn’t stop stroking up and down his baby’s tense back, even though his heart was aching at the sound of his boy’s soft voice sounding so upset. 

“Oh, my baby boy,” Even sighed and wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug, “Do you want to go back to the hotel? We can chill and then when the ceremony is over we can just go to the reception,” Even suggested. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Isak said quickly, almost tripping over the words, then he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, “I don’t want you to miss your cousin’s wedding because of my stupid feelings.” 

“Angel, your feelings aren’t stupid.”

“Yes they are. It happened four years ago, I should be over it.” 

“What happened four years ago, baby? Do you want to talk about it? Maybe that will help.” 

Isak took another deep breath and nuzzled his face into Even’s neck, inhaling his boyfriend’s comforting scent. 

“Um, that night when you sent me that, t-that one text message, I was at church with my parents. And, and I felt so sick when I realized what the message meant and I thought I was going to lose you and it was awful,” Isak’s hands clutched tightly onto Even’s suit jacket. Even knew immediately what text message Isak was talking about, the one that, to Isak, read like a suicide note from the depressive episode when they first got together. 

“I’m so sorry, Isak,” Even breathed out, and held Isak tighter, hoping that Isak could feel how his heart beat for him. 

“And I thought that I would be over it by now, I wasn’t worried at all until I stepped into the church and smelled the incense.” Even kissed Isak’s hair and then his forehead as he thought about how to comfort Isak. 

“I have an idea, angel,” he started, “One thing I’ve worked on with my therapist is creating new memories where there are painful ones.”

“How do you mean?” Isak asked, sniffling a little bit, and snuggling closer to him. 

“Like, we could hold hands the whole time, and sit really close together, so that you could feel that I’m right there with you. Because I wasn’t there with you then, and you were scared.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What was the event at the church that night?” 

“A Christmas concert.” 

“Okay, so this time we focus on the wedding, which is happy! We can think about our own wedding someday,” he added somewhat shyly. He had plans to ask Isak to marry him sometime soon. “What do you think, baby? Wanna give it a try?” 

“I think that’s a really good idea,” Isak whispered, “Replacing that awful memory with a good one.” 

“Exactly. And if you want to leave at any point, just let me know and we can ditch.” 

“Thank you, Evy. And I’m sorry for freaking out.” 

“No reason to be sorry, kitten, no reason. You are allowed to feel anything you feel,” he said with conviction, lightly holding Isak’s face in his hands and looking at him in the eye. 

“Thank you,” Isak whispered again and leaned in to kiss Even. The church bells rang and Even pulled back from Isak, but not before pressing a few more light kisses to his boy’s perfect lips. They stood and entered the church again, finding a spot in the back with a clear path to the exit. 

Throughout the ceremony Even held Isak’s hand the whole time and kissed his cheek every ten minutes or so, making sure that Isak knew that Even was there with him, next to him, committed to him. 

He thought about that night almost four years ago and he felt his heart jolt a little. Isak had never really talked about where he had been when he got the text message, and Even had never asked; they only ever talked about Isak finding him at the school and telling him he wasn’t alone. That night was such a turning point for them, they both knew that they wanted to be with the other so deeply, and that they loved each other. He knew that Isak had been scared, but now he was glad Isak had opened up to him about it. 

The ceremony was lovely and Isak had gotten through it well, he focused on the happiness of the occasion and daydreamed a little about what his and Even’s wedding might look like (he knew for sure he didn’t want it to be in a church). The memories of that night and how scared he had been were still there, but they were quieted; he couldn’t linger on them too long, not when Even was holding his hand so firmly and brushing his lips against his cheek so often. He felt slightly bad that it had taken him so long to open up to his boyfriend about these feelings, but then again, he hadn’t really thought about them himself until he entered into the church earlier that day. 

They exited the church and Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist and led him over to where his parents were standing and talking to his aunt and uncle. He introduced Isak to them and they chatted for a few minutes before his aunt told them that the reception would start in an hour at the hotel. He and Isak walked back to the hotel and went straight to their room as fast as they could so that they could relax in the forty minutes they had alone before they had to socialize all night. 

Isak flopped face down onto the bed and Even laid down right on top of him, pressing him further into the fluffy duvet. 

“Aghhhhh! Get off of me you fucking giant!” Isak yelled, but his face was mostly smushed into the bed. He managed to move his neck so that his cheek was pressed against the bed and not his nose and mouth, Even stretched out completely over Isak’s body and buried his nose in Isak’s curls, his breath tickling Isak’s neck. 

“You look so fucking hot in this suit, Isak,” he growled and flipped Isak over so he was lying on his back. He straddled Isak’s waist and gazed down at his boy’s sweet face, Isak’s mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes wide. 

“You do too, Ev,” he replied and brought one of Even’s hands up to his mouth so he could suck on two of his fingers. He laved his tongue around the long fingers and really made a show of getting them wet before finally releasing them. Even looked dazed and he definitely had a hard on after that performance. 

“You little fucker,” Even groaned, “now the only thing I’ll be able to think about tonight is you sucking on my fingers.” 

“Good.” 

* * *

The reception was lovely; Even’s cousin Hildur and her new husband Einar were extremely kind and welcoming to all the guests, and she really hit it off with Isak, much to Even’s delight. Hildur had always been one of his favorite cousins, she was five years older than Even and was a quiet and thoughtful girl, gentle and kind. Complete opposite of her brother, Erik, who gratefully had been seated at a different table from him and Isak. 

They were seated with Even’s parents and some family friends, friendly conversation was made and lots and lots of champagne was drank by both boys. Even and Isak were pleasantly tipsy after dinner and they headed to the dance floor but ended up just holding each other and swaying slightly; Even’s arms around Isak’s waist, Isak’s around Even’s shoulders, and their faces pressed together. Even’s brain was buzzing with happiness at the sensation of holding his boy so closely around his family. He wasn’t too worried about anyone making comments about their relationship, most of them had heard by now that Even was dating a boy, but he was relieved all the same at how welcoming everyone had been to his baby. 

“Can’t wait to marry you one day,” Even murmured, his lips right against Isak’s ear. Isak shivered and smiled, his eyes falling shut and a little grin forming on his lips. Even loved how easily they both talked about getting married, like it was something they just both knew was going to happen, because it was. Even had been talking about marriage since that night so long ago in the Radisson Blu hotel. He had been manic that night but he meant every word he said, he knew even then that Isak was the person he wanted to marry. Neither of them had actually proposed yet, but they talked about weddings and married life a lot, and Even was just waiting for the perfect moment to ask Isak. He had bought a ring last year and was waiting until they were both a little older. But now Isak was 20 and Even 23 and he was starting to think this going to be the year he asks. 

“Me neither. We’re gonna be the best married couple ever.” 

“Without a doubt.” Isak pressed his lips to Even’s softly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Even pulled away with a content sigh, their eyes closed. Even rubbed his nose against Isak’s until his boy giggled adorably. 

“I want to take your last name when we get married.” Isak said this very softly, so softly that Even wasn’t sure he actually heard it, but his heart skipped a beat and tears pricked his eyes. 

“You do?” Even asked, his voice husky with emotion, Isak lifted his head from Even’s shoulder and looked into Even’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I do.” 


	14. torsdag 12:41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even is depressed, isak is a good boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! an anonymous commenter gave me the prompt of even coming out of a depressive episode and isak caring for him. 
> 
> as stated in a previous chapter, i do not have experience with bipolar disorder, but i do have depression, so i have written from my own experiences with it.

It had been a really rough past twelve days for Even and Isak; Even had been in a depressive episode for almost two weeks and Isak had been trying his hardest to be there for him and comfort him as much as he could. 

It was the thirteenth day, a rainy summer afternoon, and Isak had managed to get Even out of bed and onto the couch so that he could wash their sheets. The two of them had just finished showering, Isak washing Even’s hair for the first time in days then just holding Even under the spray of hot water until Even’s energy was drained. 

Isak took the dirty sheets down to the laundry room after he had wrapped Even up in a blanket on the couch and put on a random episode of Parks and Rec, he kissed Even’s forehead and promised to be back in five minutes.

When he got back to their apartment Even was smiling a tiny little bit at a joke on the show and Isak’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of any kind of smile on Even’s beautiful face. He hadn’t seen Even smile in twelve days and this small smile felt like the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Isak took off his shoes and walked to the couch and sat down against the arm of the couch, his legs spread out and he patted his chest, inviting Even to come lie down against him. 

Isak was normally the little spoon, the one being cuddled and babied, but when Even was down it was Isak’s turn to baby Even. Don’t get him wrong, he adored being Even’s baby, being taken care of by him, but moments like these reminded him that they were equals in this relationship, and that he was capable of giving Even everything he needed. 

Even scooted over so that he was lying between Isak’s legs with his back against Isak’s chest, but before he got too comfortable he turned slightly towards Isak and softly asked, “Could you take your shirt off?” 

This was something that they did, when one of them was sad or anxious they found that skin on skin contact was incredibly soothing. Isak nodded and took off his shirt then pulled Even’s off of him gently. They then snuggled closely to each other, Isak adjusting the blanket over them; he was incredibly grateful for the powerful air conditioning that their new apartment had, so that they could use a blanket even in the summer. 

Isak’s arms wrapped around Even’s chest and he placed one hand over Even’s heart, feeling it beat steadily. Even cuddled close against Isak’s strong chest, god, he felt so safe in his boy’s arms. Never ever felt safer than he did when they were wrapped up in each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Even said quietly, holding Isak’s hands against his lips. Isak cocked his head confusedly and if Even was facing him he would have melted at the sight of Isak looking so much like a confused kitten. 

“What for?” 

“For…all this. For being depressed for two weeks, for not getting out of bed,” he sighed, “for being so usele—.” Isak cut him off with a hand over his mouth. 

“No. No. You have nothing to apologize for.” He moved his hand from Even’s mouth to his jaw so he could tilt his head back and their eyes met. Even’s chest felt so warm seeing the fiercely loving look in Isak’s green eyes. 

“Even, you never ever ever EVER have to apologize to me for your feelings,” he says in a softly stern tone, “My darling, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met, and before you say ‘ah you’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend,’ I am not just saying that. I am so proud of you.” 

Even was crying quietly now, he brought his hands to his eyes and Isak wrapped his legs around Even and tightened his arms. 

“I am nothing to be proud of,” Even whimpered and Isak’s heart shattered. How could this amazing boy in his arms not realize how special and lovable and talented he was. But he also understood that Even’s mental illness can lead to these thoughts, and they aren’t always rational; Isak could spend the next ten hours listing all the things he adored about Even but it wouldn’t change Even’s mind about himself at the moment. Depression could drain your self esteem so immensely. 

“I am always proud of you, Even, and I believe in you enough for both of us,” Isak said, “so when you’re not feeling too good about yourself, I’ve got it taken care of for you.” 

Even started crying even harder and twisted in Isak’s arms so that he could bury his face in the crook of Isak’s neck, wetting it with his tears. Isak stroked his back soothingly and let his boyfriend cry against him for as long as he needed. 

“I love you so fucking much, Evy, you’re my favorite person in all of the universes, and I think you’re fucking great.” Even laughed a little against Isak’s skin, his tears had slowed and he felt now like he was surrounded by Isak’s love for him and his love for Isak. 

“I love you, Isak,” Even whispered, his lips against Isak’s throat. 


	15. tirsdag 11:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet! just a lot of cuteness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, i'm sorry for the long wait! i hope you guys like this chapter.

Tirsdag 11:30

“Halla baby! The man of your dreams is home!” Even bellowed as he entered their apartment. He toed his shoes off and hung up his coat, Isak popped his head out of the kitchen into the hallway to glare at Even’s enthusiasm and loudness. Even had been at work since 06:00 and was wide awake thanks to a lot of coffee, but Isak had just woken up a few minutes earlier, relishing in the sleeping freedom that summer brings.

Isak blinked slowly at his boyfriend and then moved completely back into the kitchen where he was fiddling with the coffee maker. Even entered the kitchen with two long strides and placed a to-go cup of coffee in front of his sleepy boy who then turned to face him with a grateful smile on his beautiful face.

“Oh, you are my king,” Isak murmured and picked up the cup full of coffee just how he liked it, with cream and cinnamon, he took a big sip and almost cried at how good it tasted.

“I like the sound of that,” Even replied amusedly, and watched as his boy’s eyes became brighter and more alert. Isak set the cup back down on the counter and let out a huge tiger yawn so adorable that it made Even’s heart flutter.

“Yeah? You like the sound of being my king?” Isak teased, tilting his chin up and looking into Even’s blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Even said softly, and brought his hands up to Isak’s face, cradling it gently, “And you’re my little prince.”

“That sounds a little creepy, you’re the king and you’re fucking some weird little prince?”

“Don’t read too much into it, my prince.”

“You can’t expect me to not wonder about the logistics of—,” he was cut off by Even’s lips on his, he let out a little squeak of surprise before kissing him back. Even pulled back for breath after a moment and then dove back in, pressing his tongue into Isak’s mouth, licking into him, running his tongue over Isak’s teeth.

“God morgen,” Isak breathed out when they broke apart, making Even laugh beautifully, and Isak couldn’t help but laugh too, he was so enamored with Even’s bright smile and happy laugh.

He stroked Even’s bottom lip with his thumb and Even leaned into the touch.

“God morgen, baby,” came Even’s delayed response and he picked the coffee cup back up and held it to Isak’s lips, prompting him to take another sip.

“Come with me,” Even said, taking Isak’s hand and walking him to their bedroom where Isak perched on the bed, drinking his coffee as Even changed out of his work clothes into his comfy clothes.

“Liking the view,” Isak teased when Even took off his khakis and pulled on a pair of shorts, he then whistled and Even just snorted in response.

“Yeah? Might like this too, then,” Even took off his shirt then and threw it at Isak who laughed and held it to his nose, breathing in the scents that were so completely Even: coffee and cologne and sweat and their laundry detergent and his deodorant. That mixture of smells was enough to make Isak’s stomach explode with butterflies.

Even finished changing and flopped onto the bed next to Isak and buried his face in Isak’s side, holding onto him tightly.

“How was work?” Isak asked, running his fingers through his boy’s soft hair.

“Long. Annoying.”

“Poor Evy,” Isak cooed.

“Yes,” Even agreed and snuggled closer, because he was lower on the bed resting on Isak’s chest, his feet were hanging off of the bed. Then he remembered what he had wanted to tell Isak.

Even spent the next twenty minutes explaining the similarities between the two films they had watched the previous night; he’d had all of his shift to put his thoughts together and he was so excited while talking to Isak that he sat up and pulled Isak with him.

He spoke so enthusiastically about the films and a huge grin spread across Isak’s face; one of the things Isak loved most about his boyfriend was how passionate he was about the things he loved, from films to music to art to Isak.

“Damn, Even, you’re so fucking smart,” Isak said admiringly as he gazed up at Even, who blushed slightly and averted his eyes in a very Isak-like way.

“Stop it,” he murmured shyly. Isak shook his head and moved so he was sitting on Even’s lap completely.

“You always tell me that I’m smart, but listening to you talk about movies is so incredible, Evy, you see things so…uniquely. You notice things that I never would in a million years.”

“Thank you, baby,” Even responded and put his face into Isak’s shoulder. Even was a pretty confident person, he knew himself and he was mostly fine with who he was, but when Isak complimented him it left no room for doubt. He could never quite get used to how sincerely Isak spoke to him, how he could tell Even that he was beautiful and smart and funny and how Even could tell that Isak meant all of it.

“I love you, Isak,” Even said quietly, looking into his boy’s sparkly, kind green eyes.

“I love you more, Even,” Isak countered, a teasing grin on his face.

“Impossible.”


	16. lørdag 15:35—01:40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyssssss nighttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: yes, i did have to google 'norwegian horror movies' and then picked the one that looked most like a dumb slasher movie. i have no clue if it is actually bad.

Magnus held up the pair of shiny new Beats headphones that were lying on the coffee table in Isak and Even’s apartment and looked up from his spot on the floor at Isak, who was sitting on the couch scrolling through Instagram idly as he waited for the others to come back with food, and for Even to get off the phone with his mom.

“He bought you new ones?! You’re so fucking spoiled, Isak, oh my god.”

“Shut the fuck up, Magnus, no I’m not,” Isak replied, not even looking up from his phone.

“Um, what is this then, man!”

“Fuck off, that’s what any boyfriend would do.”

“Nei! Jonas runs over your headphones with his skateboard and Even just goes and buys you new ones? What the fuck, I wouldn’t do that for my girlfriend.”

“Maybe you’re just a bad boyfriend then.”

“Really it should have been Jonas buying you new ones, if anything, but Even? He has no stake in this.”

“His stake in this is that he loves me and knows I saved up a lot of money for those headphones.”

“I can’t believe you’re even arguing with me about this, dude, we all know how much Even spoils you.”

“Hva faen?! You’ve all discussed this before?”

“Duh. It’s hard to not notice it.”

“Notice what?” Even asked, coming into the room and sitting down next to Isak and wrapping an arm around his shoulders with an amused smile on his face.

“Noth—,” Isak started but was cut off by a very excited Magnus.

“That Isak is spoiled!”

“Ah,” Even said with a little laugh and confused eyebrows, “What brought this up?”

“The fact that you replaced Isak’s expensive as fuck headphones when you didn’t even break them.”

Even shook his head a little, and scooted even closer to his boyfriend who had an absolutely adorable angry pout on his lovely face. He looked exactly like an angry little kitten and Even just wanted to kick Magnus and the other boys out of their apartment so he could kiss Isak’s pout away.

“So? He worked really fucking hard to save up for those, and he wasn’t the one who broke them, and I had the money to replace them, so,” he shrugged, “I bought him new ones.”

Magnus still didn’t look convinced. At that moment Jonas and Mahdi returned to the apartment with bags of takeout, Magnus perked up at the sound of them coming in and whipped his head around to face them.

“Guys! Back me up! Isn’t Isak spoiled?!” Mahdi laughed and Jonas just rolled his eyes. They took off their shoes and jackets and brought the food into the living room, pulling containers out of bags and placing everyone’s orders in front of the proper people.

Jonas sat down on the floor and ate a few bites of noodles with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Yes,” he finally said. Isak gasped, offended, and was about to leap across the coffee table to smack his friend when Even kept him seated.

“How could you?!” Isak yelled, voice rising in pitch a little bit, he was mostly joking, but a little bit concerned about how his friends saw him. Even laughed out loud and Isak was almost distracted by how beautiful Even looked as he laughed, when his eyes got squinty and his perfect teeth shone. Even pulled Isak back into his side, Isak wasn’t content with just that though, he climbed into Even’s lap and pulled both of his arms around him, hiding in them.

“It’s not a bad thing, Isak,” Jonas continued, ignoring his friend’s outburst, “You clearly have a boyfriend who adores you and wants you to be happy.” Even blushes and hides his face a little bit in Isak’s curls.

“And it’s not even about the headphones themselves. Even, you know that material things aren’t that important, but also you knew that Isak worked hard for them and was really excited when he finally got them,” he took another bite then continued, “you hate seeing Isak sad, so you replaced them.”

Magnus and Mahdi were just watching all of this as they ate their food; Magnus felt a little bad for putting Isak on the spot like this, he really didn’t mean for this to end up being a discussion about his relationship dynamics, he had just wanted to do some playful ribbing with his friend about how whipped he and his boyfriend were.

“You’re right, Jonas,” Even agreed, his laughter having died down, he looked thoughtful and rested his chin on the top of Isak’s head. Isak was slightly embarrassed, of course he knew that Even pampered him and treated him like a prince, but that was between the two of them.

“Why is this movie night turning into ‘let’s examine Isak and Even’s relationship’ night?” Isak asked, exasperated, “Let me and Even have our relationship, please. This is how we are. Even treats me like a fucking prince, and you guys are all just fucking jealous that I have an incredible boyfriend like him. I mean, c’mon, Magnus, you know you have a huge crush on him.” He smirked and glanced pointedly at his friend, who’s mouth was hanging open and who’s face was bright red.

“Nei! Nei! I don’t!” He sputtered, looking at Even with wide eyes.

“Soooooo, what movie are we gonna watch?” Isak asked, trying to change the subject from him and Even to something else. 

“I didn’t mean to make you upset, Isak,” Magnus said sincerely, ignoring Isak’s attempt at talking about something else, “I was just joking, I think it’s cool that Even treats you so good, I think that’s nice. And I mean, you treat him really good too, like, you guys are really fucking good together.”

Isak smiled genuinely and reached across the tabled to bump Magnus’ fist, “Thanks man, yeah, I guess I overreacted a bit. Got a little defensive.” Magnus smiled and they all continued eating their meals. Thankfully, the topic turned to the girl that Mahdi had been seeing up until yesterday; he regaled the group with the story of their breakup and Isak was caught off guard by one of Mahdi’s comments that he laughed so hard that beer came out of the gaps in his teeth. Which then made Even laugh until he cried, holding his stomach because his abs started to hurt with all the laughter.

“Faen, Mahdi, you should be a fucking stand up comedian or something,” Jonas said once the laughter died down, “I fucking felt like I was there, witnessing the demise of your relationship.”

Mahdi took a little bow when he stood up to go get some more beer from the fridge, “Thank you, thank you.”

* * *

The group decided on watching “Manhunt” because Magnus swore it was one of the best horror movies ever made, to which Even skeptically responded, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Isak laid between Even’s legs on the couch, bringing Even’s hand up to shield his own eyes every once in a while when something too scary came on screen. Even himself was mostly rolling his eyes at the gore and violence, but was always happy for the chance to cuddle with Isak. His poor, sweet Isak, who apparently was not a huge fan of slasher movies. Sure, Isak liked the scary movies that he watched with Even, but those were all of the classic and/or artsy variety, like “The Shining” or “Hereditary” or “Rosemary’s Baby.” This was straight up gross.

Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas, however, seemed to be really enjoying it and were screaming and laughing like children when someone was killed brutally on screen. Even grabbed the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch and covered him and Isak with it, pulling it over their heads; Isak giggled and they rubbed their noses together.

“This movie sucks,” Even whispered. Isak giggled again quietly and nodded in agreement.

“There’s no artistic merit,” he stated. Even’s eyebrows raised and he kissed Isak’s lips, surprising him.

“I have taught you so well, kitten,” Even breathed out with a little laugh, “Jeg er _så_ stolt av deg.”

“Mmph. You’ve turned me into a film snob, that’s what you’ve done,” Isak said, pretending to be grumpy, “I can’t enjoy shitty movies anymore.”

“That’s not true! We watch shitty movies together all the time.”

“Yeah, but like it’s not the movies that I enjoy then, it’s making fun of them with you.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Nei. I guess not,” Isak conceded and kissed Even again, licking into Even’s mouth, running his tongue over Even’s sharp canines.

“Are you guys making out under there?!” Mahdi asked, pulling the blanket off of them from his spot on the floor in front of the couch.

“Nei,” Isak deadpanned, his cheek squished against Even’s, their faces both flushed from the kissing as well as the heat under the blanket. The movie had been paused and they could hear Jonas in the kitchen making popcorn.

“Did they stop?” Jonas yelled from the kitchen.

“Ja!” Magnus responded. Isak rolled his eyes and asked Mahdi to fill them in on what was going on in the movie, as they had been under the blanket for like ten minutes.

By the time the movie was over, Isak was passed out on Even’s chest, his mouth slightly open, snuffling every once in a while. Even was content to just lay there and stroke his boy’s hair, disinterestedly watching the movie, mostly enjoying the boys’ commentary.

As the credits rolled, Magnus stood up and stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Then he looked at Even and Isak with big puppy dog eyes and brought his hands together under his chin, “Evaaaaaaak, could I pleaseeeeee stay over tonight? It’s so cold out and I—,” he couldn’t finish his pleading before Isak placed a hand on Even’s chest and pushed himself up quickly with it, causing Even to let out a pained sound.

“Nei, nei, nei, nei, nei!” Isak exclaimed, “You are not staying over again! You stayed last weekend!”

“Can we at least watch one more movie? I don’t want to freeze to death yet,” he really played up the eyes and made his bottom lip quiver until Isak rolled his eyes again, glanced at Even, silently asking if he’d be okay with the guys staying longer to which Even responded with a huffed out laugh and a slight nod.

“Fine. One more movie.”

“Wahooooo!” Magnus cheered, and Mahdi punched the air, already reaching for the remote with his other hand, scrolling through Netflix for their next film.


	17. fredag 13:30-torsdag 15:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family stuff/long and fluffy and sweet

Isak munched on his chocolate croissant quietly while he waited for Even to meet him at the coffee shop. He’d been feeling kind of weird all day and as he slowly ate the pastry he looked around the cafe with wide eyes and slightly raised brows, feeling irrationally worried that his dad might be at any of these tables. The cafe wasn’t in his dad’s part of town, and his dad had never been known to enjoy these types of places, the kinds that students and writers and hipsters frequented.

Earlier that day, Isak had received a phone call from an unknown number, and it turned out to be his father’s new girlfriend calling to ask Isak if he would be willing to meet up with her to get to know each other. Isak had panicked and made a hasty excuse to get out of the phone call, he hung up and spent the rest of the morning in a confused haze, not understanding all of the feelings he was feeling.

Even had been hanging out with some of his friends when Isak texted him, asking if he could come home. Even suggested meeting at the cafe and then heading home, since it was close to where he had been with his friends and was close to where Isak had been when he got the phone call, at the bookstore they both liked.

Isak took a sip of his iced chai latte and flinched when he felt a hand on his back.

“Sorry, baby, didn’t mean to startle you,” Even said with his sad little smile he had sometimes.

“Um, I ordered this to share,” Isak handed Even the cup and Even took a big sip.

“Thank you, angel,” he said after setting the cup back down on the table and pulling his chair next to Isak’s. He pressed a kiss to Isak’s mouth and wrapped an arm around Isak’s waist. Isak let out a small whimper and curled closer to Even’s side; he did this when he was upset, he would get really needy and clingy and touchy, even more so than he usually was, so Even could tell that something was wrong.

Before asking his boy what was going on, he leaned back in, kissed a little crumb of croissant off of his lips and then caressed his soft cheek with his thumb.

“What’s the matter, sweet boy?” He asked softly, and Isak’s eyes fell to the table.

“Hhmmmm…,” Isak hummed frustratedly, he wanted to get it all out but was worried he might cry.

“It’s okay, Is, take your time,” Even encouraged him and used his free hand to hold one of Isak’s, entwining their fingers together.

Isak took a deep breath and squeezed Even’s hand, his slightly sweaty palm pressing into Even’s.

“So, um, my dad’s girlfriend called me today?” He started, “And I had no idea he even had a girlfriend until she called and then she asked if I could meet up with her and I really just had no clue he had even finalized the divorce from my mom and—and I just said panicked and said I would text her at some point.” He said all this without taking a breath and he was working himself up, getting upset again, his cheeks red. Even rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to soothe his boy.

“Oh, sweet boy,” Even murmured, his lips against Isak’s temple.

“I just have so many mixed emotions about all this.”

Isak sounded so unsure and Even felt protective of his boy, his first instinct was to go talk to Isak’s dad by himself and give him a piece of his mind—Even had a laundry list of problems he had with Isak’s dad, emotional abuse and neglect being at the top— but he knew Isak should be there too.

“Hmmm, let’s invite them to our place sometime next week, we’ll be in a familiar place that we can kick them out of at any time,” Even suggested, “how’s that sound baby?”

Isak took another deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about it. After a moment he nodded and nuzzled his face back into Even’s neck, breathing him in and then kissing his adam’s apple.

“Yeah, that sounds doable,” Isak said quietly.

“Then we’ll do that, and if he says anything fucked up I will not hesitate to physically push him out the door.” Isak chuckled at that and whispered a little “thank you.”

“I’ve got you, kitten,” Even replied in a whisper in Isak’s ear, making him giggle at the tickling sensation. They finished their drink and croissant and left the cafe to head home.

* * *

A week later Isak and Even were getting ready for Isak’s father’s visit to their apartment. He’d never been there before, despite them having lived there for quite some time. Isak had been aggressively cleaning all morning; he’d done all the laundry and put everything away, he’d made their bed, and lit a lavender scented candle so that the whole place didn’t smell like sex.

“Baby baby baby, Isak, c’mon, you don’t need to make the place look like no one lives here,” Even soothed, coming up to where Isak was putting his backpack into their wardrobe. Isak turned around to face Even and his lower lip was trembling a little bit but he stopped his face from crumbling when he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he insisted, but Even could see clearly how Isak was just pushing his feelings down. This wasn’t something that Even wanted to encourage, but he also didn’t want Isak to be crying when they got there.

“C’mere, sweet boy, do you want to call him and tell him to not come?” Even asked, pulling Isak into his arms.

“Nei, they're probably already almost here.”

“Will you let me know if you get too uncomfy, Isak?” He pulled back a little so that he could look into Isak’s worried eyes, but Isak wouldn’t release his iron grip around Even’s waist so Even just gave in and hugged him again.

Isak nodded and took a breath again, then on impulse he pulled Even’s hoodie up and then hid under it, so that his face was pressed right onto Even’s bare chest.

Even let out a surprised laugh but continued holding his boy, “What are you doing, angel?”

“Hiding until they get here.” 

“Can you even breathe in there?”

“Yeah,” it came out very muffled and Even laughed. They stood that way for a few moments, Even running his hands up and down Isak’s back. His boy was wearing an oversized lavender sweater that felt so soft under Even’s hands, and Isak looked incredibly adorable in it.

They heard a buzzing sound that indicated Isak’s dad had arrived and when Isak groaned but made no move out from under his hoodie, Even lifted up his sweatshirt and then held Isak’s pouting face in his hands.

“You can do this, baby, I’ll be right here with you, it’ll all be just fine,” he soothed and pressed a kiss right between Isak’s thick furrowed brows.

Even walked over towards their front door and let Isak’s dad and his girlfriend in.

“Hi, Mr. Valtersen,” he said pleasantly, plastering on a fake smile; he really did not have a high opinion of Isak’s father, but he couldn’t just start berating the man immediately.

“Hello, Even,” Terje responded shortly, meeting Even’s eyes only briefly. Even shut the door and walked ahead of Terje and his girlfriend into the main room where Isak was standing with the sleeves of his sweater covering his hands, his eyes wide and nervous looking. Even immediately went to stand by Isak, wrapping an arm around his waist and watched as he tensely greeted his father.

“Hi, pappa.”

“How are you, Isak?”

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly.

“Your apartment is nice, very clean.”

“Thanks, pappa.”

“So, Isak, this is Marie, Marie this is Isak,” Terje introduced them and Isak nodded and forced a smile.

“And this is Isak’s boyfriend, Even. Even, Marie,” he finished the introductions and Even wanted to roll his eyes so bad at Terje acting like he’d ever bothered to meet Even more than once or twice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Isak and Even,” she responded politely. Isak was sizing her up, she looked pleasant but he also immediately resented her because she was not his mom, and even though he pretty much hated his father and wanted someone better for his mom, some tiny little part of him that was still child-Isak wanted his parents together.

“Yeah, same,” Isak said quietly, and tucked himself further into Even’s side.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” Even asked.

“Oh, sure, water would be good, thanks,” Marie said. Even gestured for them to sit down at the little table where there were now four chairs instead of just two, he then kissed Isak’s forehead and went to the kitchen. Isak didn’t want to be away from Even for even a second but he sat down anyway and looked expectantly at his father.

“So how are you liking your apartment?” Marie asked.

“Um, we really like it here.”

“You did a nice job decorating, it looks less ‘teenage boyish’ than I expected," Terje said, clearly racking his brain to try to find something nice to say. 

“Well, I mean, I did a lot of cleaning before you guys got here,” Isak said quietly and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Thankfully Even returned with four empty glasses and their filtered-water pitcher.

“We just got this pitcher and it makes the water taste so good somehow,” Even said as he placed everything down on the table.

“It tastes so good because we’re grownups who buy pitchers with our money,” joked Isak and poked Even’s stomach playfully.

Even laughed and sat down next to Isak and he hoped that Isak didn’t notice the slightly uncomfortable look that flashed on Terje’s face when Even put his arm around Isak’s shoulders.

Isak didn’t notice, and felt a million times better with Even back in the room, he had complete faith in Even’s ability to charm people and take the lead on conversations. Even was just such a genuinely kind and charismatic person that it was impossible to not like him.

“Isak, how is school going?” Again, Even fought to not roll his eyes; Terje never texted or called Isak to ask how he was doing or how school was, the extent of his communication with his only son was sending him some money for rent each month.

“It’s going well.”

“Isak’s being modest, he’s getting sixes in all of his classes,” Even said proudly, jostling Isak playfully and smiling down at his blushing boy, “He’s the smartest person I know, he’s incredible, he’ll tell me all this stuff about biology and chemistry and I’m just in awe every time.” Isak’s cheeks were bright pink at all this praise, and he tried to shift the attention from himself.

Even loved praising Isak, loved telling him all the time how amazing he was, how beautiful, how sweet, how good. He loved seeing his boy blush and avert his eyes shyly, he loved how Isak knew that Even was being serious, that he actually felt this way. Even knew that Isak had never really gotten the attention he needed as a child, so he vocalized all of his admiration and appreciation for him all the time. 

“Even’s a really amazing artist, and he knows so much about film,” Isak added, wanting his father to know how amazing Even is. Even moved his hand to the back of Isak’s neck and squeezed it gently, thanking him for the sweet words.

“So you must complement each other well, the scientist and the artist,” Marie said with a smile, looking softly between the two boys.

“That’s us!” Even laughed.

“Well, nice job, Isak, that’s very good that you’re doing well,” Terje said, “I never knew you liked science?”

 _Because you don’t give a shit about your son, you awful deadbeat father,_ Even thought, _you’ve never bothered to ask your son anything about himself or his interests, you’ve never showed him that you care about him in any capacity._

“Yeah, I…” Isak didn’t know how to respond to that, he and his father were both aware that he doesn’t care about his son’s interests but because Marie was there Isak felt that he had to make his father look like a good dad.

Even led the conversation after that, him and Marie got along pretty well, she was a very sweet woman and both he and Isak were bewildered at the fact that she was dating Terje. She seemed way too good for him.

They talked about the movies that Isak and Even had watched together recently, the trip they took to Lillehammer a few weeks ago, and Marie told them about her job as a lawyer. The vibe was kind of strained when it came to any interactions between Isak and his dad, but Even was always quick to jump in and expertly change the subject.

After Terje and Marie left, Isak flopped down on their bed and let out a scream into the pillow. Even laid down next to him and pulled Isak into his arms.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Even asked and Isak aggressively nuzzled his face into Even’s neck. He mumbled out a response but Even couldn’t make out what he said.

“Can you repeat that please, angel?” He said teasingly. Isak slightly moved his head so that he could speak.

“I feel exhausted.”

“I bet,” he began stroking Isak’s hair and twisting some of the blond ringlets around his fingers, “how did you feel about Marie?”

“Hmmmm…she seems far too nice to be with my dad, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, how the fuck did that happen?”

“No fucking clue.” They were both quiet for a few moments, just processing everything. Even wasn’t sure how much Isak would want to talk about it, so he was kind of waiting for him to talk, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“I’m pretty pissed with my dad,” Isak said after taking a deep breath.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just really fucking hate how he pretends to care about me when it benefits him, like I’ll bet that he makes himself seem like a really great dad to her, but, but he’s a trash father!”

“He truly is. I couldn’t believe that fucking act he was putting on,” Even responded, “My eyes hurt from trying to not roll them back into my skull every time he spoke.”

Isak giggled and kissed Even's lips, they kissed softly until Isak pulled back and yawned. 

"Can we nap now?" Isak asked sleepily, looking up at Even with bleary squinted eyes. 

"Of course we can, angel." 

Even wasn't really tired, so he just held Isak as he slept, stroking his back underneath his sweater, thanking every god and goddess that Isak was his and he was Isak's, that they had each other to take care of and protect and depend on. He just wrapped himself around Isak and hoped that even in his sleep Isak could feel that Even was holding him and would never let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment if you feel like making my day lol


	18. fredag 23:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short little drabble, hope you enjoy!

Even watched Isak from across the room. He had graduated last year so he felt slightly out of place at a party full of third years. There was smoke in the air and loud music playing and tons of people dancing and talking but all Even could see was the beautiful angel who was laughing with his friends. The angel had a can of beer in his perfect hand, he was holding it delicately like he did with all things; his phone, Even’s hands, pencils, Even’s cock. The angel’s smile was wide and so bright that Even had to squint his eyes a little, the angel’s teeth were gappy and adorable and caused butterflies to swarm in Even’s stomach.

He had his big lavender sweater on with a white collared button down under it, soft blond curls, tight jeans that hug his perfect legs and thighs and ass. He looked like the softest, most beautiful thing to ever live. Even’s heart ached in the most pleasurable way as he gazed at his sweet boy, then suddenly his boy made eye contact with him and started to make his way through the crowd to where Even was standing.

“Halla, cutie,” Isak greeted with a smitten smile on his lips, his green eyes were only slightly glassy, he wasn’t too drunk then, just a little tipsy.

“Hei, sweet boy,” Even responded and pulled Isak into his side, “you look so beautiful, _fuck._ ”

Isak giggled and leaned onto Even’s chest, pressing his forehead against his collarbone. Even took the can of beer from Isak’s hand and drank the rest of it, then set it on the kitchen counter next to them.

The giggles continued as Isak started kissing up Even’s neck to his chin and then to his lips; as soon as Isak’s lips touched his, Even forgot where they were. He wasted no time and licked into Isak’s mouth; he was never one to wait to add tongue to the mix. Isak went boneless in Even’s arms and moaned into his mouth, he also added his own tongue, completely disregarding the fact that they were at a party surrounded by Isak’s classmates. Even snuck a hand down to Isak’s ass and squeezed it, making Isak giggle against Even’s lips.

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” Even mumbled as he pulled back and started kissing down Isak’s neck. Neither of them were even that drunk but they just didn’t want to stop, making out with each other was one of their favorite past-times.

They made out against the wall for minutes until Even felt someone smack the back of his head.

He turned around, ready to fucking fight whoever interrupted their incredible make out session, but when he saw it was only Jonas and Magnus he chilled out a bit.

“What the fuck do you douches want?” Isak asked, his eyes squinted and looking as angry as Even had been at first.

Even laughed at his boyfriend’s quick jump from being his soft, sweet, pliant angel to angry, pouty kitten. He shifted so he was standing behind his boy, he rested his chin on top of Isak’s head and wrapped his arms around his chest, holding him back from potentially running at his annoying friends.

Magnus and Jonas ignored Isak’s angry question, they were so used to him being like that sometimes.

“You guys know that you literally live together, right?” Jonas asked, laughing at how clingy and joined-at-the-hip his friends were.

Isak rolled his eyes and turned around in Even’s arms in an attempt to resume kissing him, Even couldn’t resist and their friends just threw up their hands and went back to the party. They knew there was no way to separate the two of them.

After some time, Even pulled back to catch his breath and he noticed someone looking at them funny and then whisper to the person next to them.

“Is, who’s that guy over there?” Even asked, gesturing across the room. Isak followed his gaze and groaned.

“Ugh, he’s some new guy, just moved here from Bergen and he fuckin thinks he’s the coolest guy ever. Fuckin douchebag. Already wormed his way into the most ‘exclusive’ russ bus,” Isak explained and rolled his eyes incredibly hard.

“Huh. Well, he was glaring at us for some reason.”

“Probably never seen such hot boys kiss before,” Isak joked, “Hey! You like what you’re seeing?!” He yelled and kissed Even again, grabbing the back of his head and making a real show of it. Even laughed and held Isak’s ass again.

Even was pretty fucking proud of Isak and how far he’d come in the year they’d been together. This time last year Isak was still in the closet, pretending to be straight, pretending to enjoy kissing girls, lying to girls about why he didn’t want to go further than kissing, lying to his friends about everything. Now, just under a year later, he was kissing his boyfriend at a party and not caring who saw. Isak was comfortable in his own skin now, he was sure of who he was and he was proud of his relationship, proud to call himself Even’s. And Even was so happy for his boy, so happy to see him not worry too much. Of course, Isak still had insecurities and he still struggled with dealing with other peoples’ homophobia, but right now, at this moment, he looked so genuinely happy and Even couldn’t stop smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around Isak tightly and whispered, “Let’s go home, sweet boy.”

Isak nodded and looked up at Even with hooded eyes and parted lips, “Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaseeee leave a comment if you’d like to 💕


	19. onsdag 14:25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly just complete softness. and even plays a song for isak

A late, cold, February afternoon found Even and Isak chilling in Even’s bedroom. They had walked to Even’s place from school together, their mittened hands linked together, a fond smile on Even’s lips as he took in Isak’s pink cheeks and nose, his blond curls coming out of the blue beanie he was wearing. He was thrilled that Isak was comfortable with holding hands out on the street; as they walked his boy laughed about a silly looking dog they saw.

Even’s parents weren’t home from work yet, so he and Isak had the place to themselves. Once they had gotten in from the cold, they shed their many winter layers and warmed up with cups of tea that Even had made. Isak sat on the counter, his feet on a chair, while Even got out two mugs (one that Isak had claimed as his favorite about a week after they officially started dating, a fact that makes Even’s heart flutter whenever he looks at that mug) and set about making their tea.

They brought their mugs into Even’s bedroom and Isak whipped off his shirt and slid across the wooden floor on his socked feet towards Even’s closet. He reached in and grabbed his favorite sweater of Even’s, a cream colored hand-knitted sweater that Even had received as a Christmas gift from his grandma a few years ago. Even watched Isak get changed from his comfy spot on the couch under his lofted bed, his eyes followed Isak as he moved to Even’s dresser and got out a pair of thick woolen socks and put those on as well. Once he felt sufficiently cozy, Isak made sat next to Even on the couch and snuggled against his side.

“Hei, kitten,” Even giggled when Isak nuzzled his still cold nose into Even’s neck. Isak just let out a small ‘meow’ in response which caused Even to laugh even harder, while Isak smiled at his ability to make his boyfriend laugh so beautifully.

Isak ended up sitting sideways in Even’s lap, his arms around Even’s neck, and they kissed and kissed until they were out of breath and had to pull apart, only to start making out again as soon as they had breathed enough to continue on.

Minutes upon minutes had passed before Even pulled back with a sigh and rubbed his nose against Isak’s, butterflies swarming in both of their stomachs.

“Can I play a song for you?” Even murmured, their lips barely separated. Isak cocked his head, but nodded.

“Scoot,” Even said as he helped Isak get off of his lap so he could go grab his guitar. He sat down on the couch facing Isak.

“Um, so, this song makes me think of you every time I hear it,” Even started, a blush settling over his cheeks, “I’ve practiced it a few times, and I had to change the pronouns, of course, and it’s just…it’s how I think of you.” He swallowed nervously and brought his eyes up to meet Isak’s and, again, his stomach fluttered.

Even started strumming a gentle tune and began to sing softly in English, a song that Isak instantly recognized. Even’s deep voice sounding beyond beautiful to Isak’s ears,

_“To lead a better life I need my love to be here..._

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with the wave of his hand_

_Nobody can deny that there's something there_

_There, running my hands through his hair_

_Both of us thinking how good it can be_

_Someone is speaking but he doesn't know he's there_

_I want him everywhere and if he's beside me_

_I know I need never care_

_But to love him is to need him everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share_

_Each one believing that love never dies_

_Watching his eyes and hoping I'm always there_

_I want him everywhere and if he's beside me_

_I know I need never care_

_But to love him is to need him everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share_

_Each one believing that love never dies_

_Watching his eyes and hoping I'm always there_

_I will be there and everywhere_

_Here, there and everywhere.”_

The last chord of the song rang out and Isak had tears in his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest, trying not to start openly weeping.

“So…that’s the song, it…I, it’s…it’s how I feel about you,” Even said softly, so so softly, his gorgeous blue eyes looking shyly into Isak’s.

Isak was speechless. He had never ever felt so loved and he didn’t know how to handle this, he didn’t know how it was possible that Even, _Even_ , Even, this incredible boy who felt things so deeply and was so sensitive and gentle, who was so so passionate and compassionate and kind and sweet and smart and funny, that Even could love a boy like him so so much that he would sing this song for him, that he would hear this song and think of Isak, that he would change the pronouns and think of him and want to sing that song to him. It blew his mind.

“Even,” Isak started, his voice shaky and the tears starting to spill down his cheeks.

“Even, oh my god,” Isak raised shaky hands and moved the guitar from Even’s hands and set it gently on the ground before straddling Even’s lap and holding his face softly in his hands. He leaned in and pressed kisses to Even’s nose and his cheeks and his forehead, the corners of his mouth, until he finally kissed his lips.

“I can’t believe that you feel that way about me.”

“Of fucking course I feel that way about you, Isak,” Even laughed and used his thumbs to wipe away Isak’s happy, overwhelmed tears.

“You’re so talented, Even, like holy fucking fuck!” Isak leaned back a little, Even’s arms around his waist.

“Thank you, baby,” he gathered Isak close to him again, chest to chest, “I was kinda really nervous about playing it for you, I know my voice is kinda bad and I’m not the best at guitar—…”

Isak cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

“Neither of those things are true, Evy, that was so beautiful. You’re a beautiful person.”

“You are.”

“No you are.”

“No you are.” They laughed and started kissing, the tears drying on Isak’s face.

Isak pulled away smiling so wide that Even wanted to capture the image of it forever in every artistic medium.

“I love you, Isak, I want you everywhere” Even said, a glint in his eye. 

“I love you, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it. cheesy and soppy as hell. hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah, and the song is “here, there, and everywhere” by the Beatles in case you didn’t know it :)


	20. ~playlist time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a playlist of songs for isak and even. maybe even made a mix cd for isak with these on it.
> 
> edit: here's the link to the spotify playlist!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2GmdzsWNpbbct9aMcndrUF?si=KYTigZR-S_e0dQskaEoPAg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the music taste of a 70 year old but I promise I am not 70 years old. I am significantly younger than that lol  
> also I am aware that I am incredibly sappy and overly romantic but I refuse to apologize.

  1. _My Heart Stood Still—_ The Mamas & The Papas
  2. _Bus Stop—_ The Hollies
  3. _And It Stoned Me—_ Van Morrison
  4. _Catch The Wind—_ Donovan
  5. _I Want To Hold Your Hand—_ The Beatles
  6. _Music To Watch Boys To—_ Lana Del Rey
  7. _All Shook Up—_ Elvis Presley
  8. _Baby, Let Me Follow You Down—_ The Band & Bob Dylan
  9. _Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)—_ Kate Bush
  10. _Wouldn’t It Be Nice—_ The Beach Boys
  11. _Expecting To Fly—_ Buffalo Springfield
  12. _Can’t You Hear Me Knockin’—_ The Rolling Stones
  13. _I Found A Way—_ First Aid Kit
  14. _In My Life—_ The Beatles
  15. _Get Free—_ Lana Del Rey
  16. _Here, There and Everywhere—_ The Beatles
  17. _Lucky Ones—_ Lana Del Rey
  18. _My Back Pages—_ Bob Dylan
  19. _Don’t Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder)—_ The Beach Boys
  20. _Bridge Over Troubled Water—_ Simon & Garfunkel
  21. _Take Me To Church—_ Hozier
  22. _Today—_ Jefferson Airplane
  23. _Tupelo Honey—_ Van Morrison
  24. _Simple Song—_ The Shins
  25. _They Love Each Other—_ Grateful Dead
  26. _Annie’s Song—_ John Denver
  27. _Romeo And Juliet—_ Dire Straits
  28. _Personal Jesus—_ Depeche Mode




	21. søndag 09:40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even comes home from a trip. 2-ish years into their relationship

After a long train ride and then a tram ride from the train station, Even finally arrived at his and Isak’s flat. He’d been on a short trip to Stockholm with one of his college classes, and now three days later he was back home and couldn’t wait to see his Isak, couldn’t wait to hold him and kiss him and never let him go again.

“Yoooooooo! Babyyyyy!!!” Even practically yelled as he entered the flat, he threw off his coat and listened for Isak sounds. No response from Isak, which caused Even to squint his eyes a bit and furrow his brows. He took off his boots and slid-walked across the wooden floor towards their bedroom. He set his backpack on the floor by the table and continued on.

“Iiiiissssaaaaakkkkk! Where’s my pretty little boyfriend?” A hand flew up to his mouth to stifle his own loud talking once he saw his adorable boy asleep on the bed, all curled up like a little kitten. He was wearing his big, soft, lavender sweater that he had worn so much it had become somehow even softer. Both of Even’s hands were now covering his mouth, his eyes wide and adoring as he stood in the doorway and just watched Isak. His heart was aching with how cute his boyfriend looked, and how lucky he was that his yelling didn’t wake him.

He actually cooed quietly to himself when Isak snuffled in his sleep and wrinkled his nose a little bit, shuffling and getting more comfortable. Even was stuck where he stood, he couldn’t take his eyes off of his boy’s cuddly form; he leaned against the doorframe and felt content to just watch Isak sleep until he heard Isak talk in his sleep.

“Evennn,” he whimpered, cuddling up closer to the pillow he was holding. After hearing Isak’s precious sleepy voice calling out for him even in his dreams, Even couldn’t be so far from his boy anymore. He stripped down to his boxers and then crawled into bed and immediately took Isak into his arms, cooing at his sweet angel who cuddled up against Even’s chest immediately.

Isak yawned, nuzzling his nose into Even, and blearily opening his eyes.

“Mmmmm, hi daddy,” he said, his voice soft and quiet, somewhat raspy from sleep. Even’s heart fluttered at the nickname.

“Hi, my sweet boy. Sleep well?”

“Mmmhhhmmm, du er veldig koselig,” he snuggled closer and pressed a sloppy kiss on Even’s chest over his heart.

“I missed you so much, angel.”

“Missed you too, Evy,” Isak whispered, tilting his chin up and looking sweetly into Even’s eyes, “You’re never allowed to leave me again.” This caused Even to tighten his arms around his sleepy boy and press a soft kiss to those waiting lips.

“Promise,” he whispered against his lips.

“Pinky swear?” Isak asked, a playfully skeptical look on his face as he held out a pinky which Even latched his own onto.

“Pinky swear,” he replied laughing, that beautiful laugh that crinkled Even’s eyes and showed all his teeth; his expression turned incredibly fond and Isak blushed under Even’s intense gaze.

“What?” Isak giggled, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just love you so much, Isak.”

Isak pushed his face into Even's neck again and mumbled his response, he was too overwhelmed by Even's sincerity that he couldn't look him in the eyes. 

Even was absolutely charmed by his boy's shyness and all he could think was that he was so fucking glad to be home. 


	22. lørdag 13:21-fredag 23:17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isak and even deal with isak's abandonment fears. 
> 
> next chapter will probably be a continuation of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, lots of pet names and probably too much sappiness, don't @ me.

lørdag 13:21

“Sooo….baby, I need to talk to you about something…,” Even started, he was laying on Isak’s bed with Isak’s head on his lap. At these words Isak tensed immediately and sat up to look nervously at Even.

“That sounds bad, should I be worried?” Isak asked with a nervous little laugh, and seeing how anxious Isak was already getting, Even sat up as well and gestured for Isak to come sit on his lap.

“No, no, no, baby, not at all,” he hurried to reassure his boy, he then maneuvered Isak so that he was straddling Even’s thighs and they could look into each other’s eyes.

Isak’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked just confused now instead of anxious.

“So, my parents told me that they’re going on a short little trip to Bergen and they want me to go with them.” Isak didn’t really react, he just swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing and causing Even to get a little distracted by how beautiful that sight was.

By now, Even was fairly certain that Isak had some abandonment issues; Isak had been slowly telling Even about his childhood and about his sister leaving and then his father leaving and Even could tell that his boy was afraid Even would do the same.

“It’s next week and we’ll be staying there for four days.” Still no response from Isak.

“We haven’t spent more than a day apart yet and I just wanted to see how you’re feeling about this…”

Isak swallowed again and his eyes watered slightly, but he blinked away the tears and shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, Even, of course I’ll be fine,” he finally got out, but it sounded forced even to his own ears, “That’ll be fun, going to Bergen.”

Even gave a worried little smile and tried to hold eye contact with Isak who gave a jerky shrug and looked away.

“Are you sure, baby?” Even didn’t want to push Isak into talking about his fears of being left, so he didn’t press the issue. Isak would open up to him when he was ready.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I’ll be fine, we can be apart for four days, it’ll be fine.”

one week later:

fredag 23:17

It was not fine.

Isak and Even were at a party and Isak took a few too many shots in order to attempt to deal with his anxiety over Even leaving tomorrow. Even, as per usual, had stuck to just two beers and then soda for the rest of the night, and was searching the house trying to find his missing boyfriend. As he walked through the hallways he passed Mahdi who told him he saw Isak go into the last room at the end of the hallway. Even kind of assumed that Isak might be sulking, he’d been kind of sad all day, thinking about Even’s trip, however, Even had no idea just how drunk Isak had gotten.

Even opened the door and entered the room and vaguely noticed that it was a library of some sort, but what he focused on immediately was his boyfriend sitting on a velvety looking armchair and crying quietly into the sleeves of his (Even’s) sweater. Even went into protective-boyfriend mode right away and he reached Isak in one big step, kneeling in front of him and bringing a hand up to the blond curls he loved so so much.

“Baby? What’s the matter, angel?” Even asked concernedly, his hands now on Isak’s wrists trying to move his hands off of his face. Isak’s sweater paws rubbed at his wet eyes one last time before he acquiesced to Even’s tugging.

“Please please please don’t leave me Even please,” Isak begged, his heart racing and the only thought going through his head was ‘don’t let Even leave, if he does he will never come back.’

“Shhhhh…Isak, angel, shhhhh…” Even was horrified. He guided Isak off of the chair in order to sit down in it and pull his boy onto his lap, arms coming around him tightly. His instinct was to forget all about the trip to Bergen and just take his baby back to the kollektiv and wrap him up in blankets and hold him tightly and make him understand that he would never leave him.

“My sweet, sweet boy,” Even sighed, stroking Isak’s soft blond curls, “my angel, shhhh. I’ll only be gone for four days, hjertet mitt.”

“B-but when you come back you won’t want me anymore, everyone leaves me, Evy,” Isak said against Even’s shirt, his voice muffled by the fabric and his own heaving sobs. Even just kept stroking his hair and holding him as tight as he could.

“No no no no no,” Even hurried to get out and tried to get Isak to look into his eyes. His heart was breaking and tears were starting to well in his own eyes. “Isak Isak Isak, my sweet boy, no.”

He held Isak’s face and used his thumbs to try to wipe away some of the tears that were streaming down his lovely face. How on earth could Isak ever think that Even would ever not want him? Isak held Even’s heart in his hands at all times, he held his heart and his soul and his body in his sweet little hands; Even felt like he would never be whole if he and Isak weren’t together.

“Baby, shhhhh…just look at me, Isak,” Isak lifted his eyes to Even’s pleading ones, “I’m never going to leave you. Sure, I’ll be gone for a few days but I’m not leaving you, baby.”

“But you are, you’re leaving and you’ll see how annoying I am and you’ll realize that you’re too good for me,” Isak hiccuped at the end of his sentence, tears still falling. Even couldn’t take this anymore, he couldn’t cope with Isak feeling this way and really only telling him when he was wasted.

“Listen to me, Isak Valtersen,” Even said, his voice still soft but a little more stern, gently demanding Isak listen to him, and listen well, “I’ll never find you annoying, and I will never ever think you’re not good enough for me. You are everything to me, Is, you’re the love of my life.”

“Really?” Isak hiccuped again, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yes, really, you’re the best thing in my life.”

"A-and you're not gonna leave me?" Isak sounded hopeful but mostly unconvinced. 

"I'm not gonna leave you, baby," Even's voice was so honest and it cut through Isak's drunk, hazy brain. 

"You're not gonna leave me," Isak sounded more convinced. Even wiped the last of Isak's tears with his thumb and gave his boy a little smile, trying to make him smile back. 

"There's my boy, there's his smile," Even praised once Isak smiled at him. 

"I'm sorry for freaking out, daddy," he mumbled into Even's neck; he was very tired now, his body felt heavy and all he wanted was to sleep in Even's arms. 

"You don't need to apologize, angel." The two of them sat there for a few more minutes, Even's hands stroking Isak's back. His boy made himself smaller and snuggled as close as he could, after thinking a little, Even spoke up. 

"Hey, Is, I think I'm gonna not go on this trip."

"...Really?" 

"Yeah, my parents won't mind, they'll probably be excited to have some time to themselves anyway," he chuckled a little, "and I just really want to be here with you. That's where I always want to be." 

"Me too." 

"And since my parents are leaving, we'll have my place to ourselves. How's that sound?" Isak's eyes lit up and he let out a little excited sound. 

"That sounds amazing. Your bed is so much cozier than mine."

"Mmm...I don't know about that, but we won't have to worry about you being too loud," he teased, causing Isak to let out an offended sound, and he still sounded a little bit tipsy when he responded. 

"Uh excuse me, daddy, but that's your fault."

"My fault for fucking you so good?" 

"Exactly." 


	23. lørdag 08:30

“We’re aloooooooooone!!!” Isak playfully yelled as he and Even walked into Even’s house. Even’s parents had left for Bergen at around eight a.m. and Isak was there by eight thirty, so excited to spend a whole weekend alone with his boyfriend.

Isak had been slightly embarrassed by his drunken sobbing the night before, but his sweet angel of a boyfriend had reassured him that it was fine, everything was fine. He was honestly so relieved that Even had decided not to go on the trip, he really wasn’t ready to be away from him for that long yet. They’d only been together _officiall_ y officially for just over two months and Isak still couldn’t believe that this was his life now, that he had a kind, smart, hot, funny, older boyfriend. And he was still scared, despite Even’s impassioned reassurances, that all of this would just disappear and he would be alone and miserable again.

Even slipped his shoes off and set his keys in the little bowl on the kitchen counter and chuckled fondly at his adorable Isak, who was taking off his own shoes and almost falling over in the process; he was just so excited to be alone with Even. Even was just as happy to be alone together, his mind was reeling with all of the plans he had for the two of them, most of which involved cuddling and having sex, but there were some cute dates he had in mind.

Two weeks prior, there was an incident at Even’s place that left the two of them slightly scarred; Even’s mom had walked into Even’s room just as he started kissing down Isak’s chest to go down on him. They had no idea that Even’s mom was even home, they didn’t hear her coming in at all, but she cleared her throat and Even had never seen his boy’s face so red. He couldn’t look into Mrs. Bech Næsheim’s eyes for the rest of the evening. After that, they really only had sex at the kollektiv with Isak’s door firmly locked; Even’s house was reserved for cuddling and light making out.

“Even!” Isak called from Even’s bedroom. Even followed his boy’s voice and laughed when he saw him laying completely naked on the sofa underneath his lofted bed. In an attempt to look sexy, Isak had one foot on the ground and the other one planted on the sofa, his knee bent, his arms were behind his head. He was also giggling like a child, making this scene the most beautiful thing Even had ever seen; it was completely and utterly Isak, funny and gorgeous, unfailing in making Even laugh and also get turned on.

“Fuck, baby, I think I’m gonna keep you naked in my room forever,” he said lowly as he approached Isak, kneeling down in front of the sofa and nuzzling against Isak’s stomach, Isak’s hands came to tangle in Even’s hair.

“Yes, please, please,” Isak playfully begged, pulling slightly his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yeah? You’d like that, huh? You’d like being my little kitten who sleeps all curled up in my bed and waits for me to get home so I can pet you and make you purr?” Even’s voice was low and deep, his eyes teasing and fond. Isak’s own eyes became hooded and he looked drunk on Even’s words, he chased Even’s lips, begging him for a kiss but Even just pulled back and reached over to the table nearby and grabbed a joint and his lighter. He placed the joint in between Isak’s sweet pink lips, Isak raised an eyebrow and Even nodded, letting him know that a little weed wouldn’t hurt him.

Fifteen minutes later found them up in Even’s bed, both of them naked now, Isak lying on top of Even, giggling.

“You’re my boyfriend,” Isak stated, making himself laugh, feeling hazy and blissful, the feeling of his body pressed so closely against Even’s was making his heart beat fast.

“I am your boyfriend.”

“That’s so crazy.”

“Why’s that?”

“Never thought I would have a boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“I never thought I would come out at all.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.”

“Me too. I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.” Isak trailed a hand down from Even’s hair to his chest, still giggling to himself.

“What’s so funny, angel?”

“This just feels so…good, I’m getting high with my naked boyfriend who loves me and I’m so happy,” he continued stroking the soft skin of Even’s chest, his palm sliding over his nipples each time his hand made a circle, “I never thought I would be this happy, it’s..it’s you that makes me happy, Evvvvennnn Beccccccch Næsheeeeeeeiiiimmmm.”

Even laughed at the extension of all three names and grabbed one of Isak’s wandering hands, cradling it in his own and brought it to his mouth, kissing each fingertip and and using Isak’s thumb to pull on his lower lip.

“You make me happy, Isak Valtersen. My smart, sweet, gorgeous boy.” Isak was trying to get his thumb into Even’s mouth, not content with just touching his lips; even though he was obsessed with his boyfriend’s lips, he wanted to feel the warm wetness of the inside of his mouth.

Somewhere in his hazy mind he registered that Even was still talking, his moving lips causing Isak’s thumb to get jostled just when he was close to getting inside.

“What are you doing, Is?” Even laughed.

“I wa—want to feel your mouth, wanna touch your teeth,” Isak’s mouth was moving but it didn’t feel like he was speaking, like his body was betraying him by voicing these personal thoughts out loud, but he was powerless to stop himself.

“Okay,” Even gamely responded, though he bypassed that prodding thumb of Isak’s and pulled his boy up so their lips could meet. He drew Isak’s tongue into his mouth almost immediately, as per usual, and felt Isak scramble to straddle him to get a better position to lick and lick into his mouth.

Isak was overwhelmed by all of the sensations he was feeling, every single time that he and Even were intimate he was so fucking overwhelmed by how good it all felt, by just how right it felt to be pressed completely against this boy, their dicks rubbing together, Even’s smooth skin and his gentle hands that were currently holding on to Isak’s ass, squeezing.

His tongue felt around Even’s mouth, licking over his sharp canine teeth and rubbing against his tongue. They lazily rutted against each other, whispering ‘i love you’ and each other’s name, until they both came.

“Fuck, Isak, baby boy,” Even panted into Isak’s open mouth, “goddamn you’re so fucking amazing.”

“Am I?” Isak asked breathily, pulling Even fully down on top of him, relishing in the full weight of his tall boyfriend pressing him down into the mattress, he wrapped his arms around Even’s waist and took the opportunity to run his hands to Even’s ass and just caress it.

“You know you are, kitten.”

“Well, so are you, daddy.” They snuggled for a few more minutes, Isak stroking his hands up and down Even’s back and shifting a little bit so that Even could be comfy between his legs until Even sat up and shuffled towards the foot of the bed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then I can make you breakfast, how’s that sound?” He asked as he picked up Isak’s foot and pressed a kiss to his hairy ankle, laving his tongue over the protruding bone there.

“Bit late for breakfast now, isn’t it? We were at it for a while,” Isak asked, smirking and luxuriantly stretching his arms over his head. Even couldn’t handle how sweet and lovely Isak looked as he stretched like a kitten, so he let go of Isak’s foot and ticked Isak’s abs until he reflexively curled in on himself.

“Mmmm…yeah we were,” Even said once Isak’s giggles slowed down and he was panting lightly from all the tickling, “but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with a late breakfast? We’re gonna need energy for the rest of the weekend.” He wiggled his eyebrows and tried to wink.

“Oh god, I’m not gonna be able to walk next week,” Isak fake groaned, not at all truly bothered by the prospect of being sore after this weekend; he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was kind of turned on by the idea of having so much sex that he would feel it days after.

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Even went down the ladder and stretched his arms before grabbing two pairs of boxers from his dresser.

“Toss those up, pleaseeeee,” Isak asked, peering over the bed, his blond curls flopping in his face, Even shook his head and tilted his head, telling Isak to come down first. As Isak descended the ladder, Even stopped him once Isak’s ass was level with Even’s face so he could smooth his hands over it and press light kisses to each cheek. He pulled back and gave his ass a light slap and Isak continued down the steps, a blush covering his face, and grabbed the boxers from Even’s hands.

“You, sir, seem to have a thing for my ass,” Isak said as he put on the boxers and walked closer to his boyfriend, placing his hands on Even’s waist.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry young man, it seems that I do.”

After taking a hot shower that somehow ended up in both of them getting blowjobs, Isak was sitting on the kitchen counter, cozy in a pair of Even’s joggers and one of his sweatshirts, while Even made them eggs and crisp bread with brunost.

Even hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt, which Isak did not mind at all, he was perfectly content to just sit there and watch his gorgeous, shirtless boyfriend make them breakfast.

“You’re so spoiled, Isak,” Even joked as Isak just leaned his head back against the cabinet and scrolled through his phone, pausing sometimes to sneak a picture of Even while he cooked.

They ate together at the kitchen table, playing footsie under the table and talking about some dumb reddit posts Isak had seen the other day. Even felt a deep coziness inside him as he listened to Isak talk and interrupt himself with his own laughter, he wanted this every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to eat breakfast every morning with Isak, his Isak with a little bit of egg stuck on his cheek and his hands wildly gesticulating, his darling gapped teeth exposed as he laughs and his legs tangled with Even’s under the table. Even’s stomach flipped as he watched Isak look so comfortable and so himself, he was only ever this authentic and real and comfortable when he was alone with Even, and Even felt the exact same way. No one had ever made Even feel this way and he knew that his feelings were reciprocated, even if sometimes he couldn’t believe that this was his life.

“Love you so much, Isak,” Even murmured as the two of them washed their dishes, shoulder to shoulder. Isak, true to form, looked shyly at Even from under his eyelashes and mumbled his response, then tipped his chin up.


	24. fredag 10:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softness and sentimentality.

Even was alone in his and Isak’s Trondheim apartment, Isak was at his only Friday lecture at NTNU which went from 8 a.m. to 11 a.m. It was, in his own words, the bane of his existence. He had left that morning with a kiss to a sleeping Even’s mouth and a note left on his own pillow.

“Evy—

Meet me at Antikvariatet at 11:15. Also, you’re really hot and I love you.

—Is”

A smile spread across Even’s face as he read Isak’s neat, yet somehow also messy, handwriting. Antikvariatet was Even’s favorite cafe, it had tons of bookshelves inside and felt like you were in an old library. His boy always knew how to make Even feel so special and so loved, by doing little things like this; taking him on impromptu dates and leaving him cute notes. Every time that Isak left the apartment before Even was awake, he always left a note on his pillow for Even to wake up to.Just like Isak keeps every doodle Even draws for him, Even tapes each note from Isak into his green bullet journal with a little piece of leaf-patterned washi tape; then he writes his feelings and thoughts around the notes, along with some little doodles and sketches. He loves to go back and reread the notes, smiling like a goof as he flips through the pages.

Some notable recent examples:

“congratulations to Even Bech Næsheim for winning the most beautiful boy award 23 years in a row. i love you.”

“you’re not awake and that makes me sad because I want to suck you off before class >:(“

“…i’m not mad anymore. and i’m sorry for being a brat last night. i love you.”

“you’re the sweetest boy in the world. i love everything about you.”

“i hope you have a good morning, daddy, see you around 11:30. i love you.”

“you’re so strong and brave, i am so incredibly proud of you. i love you.”

Even reread the note in his hands a few times before pressing it against his heart for a moment, sending out a thankful thought to whatever gods were out there. After taping this newest note into his journal, he noticed Isak’s very worn copy of “Parallel Worlds” by Michio Kaku lying on Isak’s bedside table. It was usually tucked away on their bookshelf when Isak wasn’t rereading it; Even picked it up and noticed that there was something stuck between two pages in the middle of the book. It was a dried and pressed dandelion. His eyes prickled with tears at this private bit of sentimentality: his darling, sweet Isak had saved this dandelion for over three years. The day that Even had picked this little flower and put it in Isak’s hair was etched in his mind forever, as was every day spent with Isak; his gentle boyfriend had a black eye and was feeling bad about himself, Isak hated that he had gotten so angry and so violent outside the karaoke bar. As they walked to school together that day, Even picked a dandelion and placed it gently in his boy’s soft blond curls, Isak blushed and wrapped his arms around Even’s waist in a child’s hug, it was such a pure expression of love and vulnerability that his heart melted down to his feet. He had held his boy tight against his chest and pressed kisses to his cheeks and forehead. Nothing else mattered to him in the entire world other than Isak feeling happy and safe.

Even pressed a soft kiss to the flower and set it back in the book, placing it on Isak’s nightstand again.

“Such a sweet boy,” Even whispered to himself, unable to stop grinning.

* * *

Isak was waiting for him at the cafe, sitting by himself at Even’s favorite spot, two mugs on the table and his dark green snapback on his fluffy curls, the hat he had given to Isak a few weeks earlier just because he thought Isak would like it. And he did. Four years together and every time Even gave him something, Isak blushed pink and looked down at his feet always so shy and sweet, never expecting the affectionand attention that Even constantly showers him with.

He quietly approached Isak’sback and took the hat from his head to alert him to his presence.

“What th—oh, Even!” Isak’s initial grumpy face quickly changed to gooey and lovestruck as he realized who was there. Even replaced the snapback and pressed a sweet kiss to Isak’s mouth.

“Hi, kitten!” Even’s mood was so good today, he was feeling grateful and light, so excited about just being alive.

“You’re in a good mood, Evy,” Isak observed as Even sat down across from him at and grabbed both of his hands, and tangled their legs together under the table. Even just wiggled his eyebrows a little bit and gave Isak one of those looks, the one that says ‘I can’t believe you’re real and mine.’

“I’ll tell you why later, now, tell me about your lecture from today,” Even requested, he loved hearing Isak talk about his classes, he loved hearing Isak talk about anything at all, to be honest.

* * *

Back at their apartment the two of them removed all their winter layers and curled up together on the couch, Isak tucked snugly against Even’s chest.

“So are you gonna tell me what made you so happy today?” Isak asked softly, “Because I want to thank whatever it is for making you smile so brightly.” 

“You’re so sweet,” Even got distracted by how loving that statement of Isak’s was and he just had to spend a few moments kissing him.

“Right, so, I was looking through your universes book and I saw your dandelion that you saved.” Isak buried his face into Even’s chest and mumbled something, all Even could catch from it was the word “embarrassing.”

“Not embarrassing, Isak. I think it’s the sweetest, most romantic thing ever.”

“Coming from the king of romance himself,” Isak rolled his eyes and shuffled even closer, making Even laugh a little.

“Really though, I love that you saved it, I think it’s so sweet.”

“I was never that sentimental before I met you, you know? I didn't let myself get... too attached, or whatever, to memories or, or moments," Isak was struggling to get his thoughts out coherently, and Even just let him work it all out in his head, patiently stroking up and down Isak's back, he gently drew hearts with his fingers. 

"I'm sure it's because of my messed up childhood or something, but I--I mean, you saw my room at the kollektiv, I barely had anything from my parents' house. I never really kept anything, except for like a few things," Isak continued, he took a deep breath, "But when I met you and you started giving me drawings and notes, I kept all of them, as you know, and I suddenly had attachments to things you had used, I loved my pillow that you had used, I loved the sweatshirt you had worn, I loved every pen you touched and every little gift you gave me." 

"And that dandelion was the first flower that anyone had ever given me. I, I just appreciated it so much and it made me feel so special and loved when you gave it to me, I could never bear to part with it." 

Even was speechless, it was unusual for Isak to open up to that extent; he'd never heard Isak talk about any of this and he was so profoundly honored to be present for this moment, to hear his angel be so vulnerable and open. 

"You are so special, my Isak, and you are so, so loved." 


	25. 24 december 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas fluff

Isak was feeling very, very anxious. It was Christmas Eve and the last place Isak wanted to be was at this party. He’d been to many different gatherings today and he was ready to lay face down on the ground and cry. Isak was an introvert through and through, he hated having to be ‘on’ and he got exhausted very quickly when in the company of groups of people. All he wanted was to be alone with Even. Even made everything better. He made him feel safe and like he didn’t have to put on a mask, he was the only person he could really be himself around. Even was the social one in the relationship, he could talk to anyone about anything.

So at most parties, Isak found himself just tucked into Even’s side, his arms around Even’s waist, just listening to the conversations between Even and whoever else, only joining in if he had a strong opinion about the topic or if he was asked a direct question. Even was aware of how shy Isak naturally was, and he made sure to check in with his sweet boy regularly to make sure he was doing okay, that he wasn’t too overwhelmed.

That morning they’d gone to see his mother; he and Even had breakfast with her, then they’d gone to spend a few hours with their friends, drinking glogg and wandering around the Christmas market. After that, Isak and Even went to spend an hour with Isak’s father and his new wife and her son. Her son who was Isak’s age and who was not a chill guy at all. Isak had thanked God over and over during that hour that they were only there for sixty minutes and not all day. He didn’t think he could take his step-brother’s comments much longer than that. Thankfully Even stuck close to Isak the whole time as Isak talked awkwardly with his father. Isak gave his father the basic rundown of what he and Even had been up to the past few months; they’d moved into a new apartment in Trondheim that was way nicer than their previous one there and worlds nicer than the one they had first in Oslo. He told his dad about his grades, and listened as Even expanded on everything Isak said, his boy was smart and amazing goddammit and Even was going to sing his praises to anyone at any moment.

After the horrible fifty minutes at the Valtersen household (Isak couldn’t make it the whole hour), the two of them headed to Eva’s to meet up with all their Oslo friends who had (mostly) all come back home for the holidays. Of course Isak was so excited to see his friends, he had missed them all so much and Skype calls were okay but not the same. It was the sheer amount of people at Eva’s that made Isak want to leave. They’d been there for some time now, and Isak had been laughing and drinking and having a grand time, until Even pressed a kiss to his hair and told him he was going to go talk to some of his friends. As Isak watched Even laugh and effortlessly talk to his old pals, Isak berated himself for feeling so anxious when he was surrounded by friends. He needed Even by his side, he needed Even’s arms around him and his lips against his curls.

Isak was positively exhausted. He wanted to go back to Even’s parents’ house and change into one of Even’s sweatshirts and some of his joggers. He wanted to cuddle up on Even’s lap while they watched one of those Christmas films that Even loves so much. After managing to extract himself from Magnus graphically describing one of his recent hookups, he caught Even’s eye from across the room and put on his best “kitty cat eyes” (Even’s description, not his) and a little pout on his lips and prayed that Even got the hint.

Luckily, Even and Isak existed on the same wave length and they were so in tune with each other that Even immediately understood the situation. He made said goodnight and Merry Christmas to Eskild and Noora and grabbed his and Isak’s coats from the couch they were all thrown on. Isak let Even help him into his coat and as soon as Even had his own coat on Isak clung to him like a limpet as they said their general goodbyes to the group. They’d all see each other again within the next week, so the couple didn’t feel bad about ducking out early.

“You okay, baby?” Even asked as they walked out into the frigid Oslo night.

“Yeah, I just felt super anxious, lot of people, y’know?” Isak responded, and Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist, putting his mittened hand into Isak’s coat pocket, pulling him as close as possible.

“Thank you for letting me know you wanted to leave, Is, I know that can be hard for you sometimes,” Even said, his voice so sincere and proud. Sometimes Isak felt guilty when he wanted to leave parties, he never wanted Even to have to leave if he was having fun just because his boyfriend was anxious and too clingy to be able to leave on his own. They’d worked on this for the past few years, and it was getting easier for Isak to vocalize his needs to Even and not feel the guilt associated with it.

“Yeah,” Isak murmured and nuzzled his beanie-covered head into Even’s, “Love you so much, Ev.”

“Love you more, baby boy.”

* * *

They got to Even’s parents’ house twenty minutes later, Liv and Bjørn Bech Næsheim already asleep in their room, so the boys had to be quiet as they changed into warm cozy clothes and snuggled up on the sofa.

“Can I give you one of your gifts early?” Even asked, his lips against Isak’s rosy cheek.

“Duh,” he replied with an eye roll.

Even scooted Isak off of his lap and sock-slid his way to his bedroom to grab the gift from his suitcase. He returned with a small box wrapped in brown paper that was decorated with hand drawn doodles, Isak made grabby hands at the gift, a bratty smirk on his face. Even laughed at this, his smile spreading across his whole face, making his eyes disappear and Isak’s heart burst with affection for this amazing man who was his boyfriend.

“Such a greedy boy you are, Isak,” Even joked. He pulled Isak back on his lap and handed him the box.

“I love these drawings, Evy,” Isak murmured as he flipped the little box around with his long fingers, and Even couldn’t help it if his mouth started watering a bit at the sight of those beautiful fingers moving so gracefully.

“Open it, baby.”

“I gotta be careful, don’t wanna ruin the drawings.”

“Don’t worry about that, there’s plenty more where those came from.”

“Yeah, but each of your drawings is special, and I want to keep all of them.”

“You’re so sweet baby.”

Isak gently opened the wrapping paper and pulled out a little wooden box, he glanced at Even who smiled encouragingly gesturing for Isak to continue opening his gift. Inside the box was a very delicate necklace, the gold chain was so dainty and fine, almost like a piece of thread. The charm dangling from it was a small circle also made of gold, depicted on it was an etching of a renaissance angel. Tears formed in Isak’s eyes as he held the necklace in the palm of his hand.

“I...it's because you’re my angel, and I want you to always know that, Isak.”

“Oh my god, Ev, I…I love it so much. It’s beautiful," he turned around on Even's lap so that he could press a kiss against Even's lips, needed to show Even how much he loved him and how fucking grateful he was to be his boyfriend and to be so lucky as to be loved by him. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Isak said between soft kisses. 

"You are so welcome, my love," he kissed the spot between Isak's thick, lovely eyebrows. Isak handed the necklace to Even who fastened it around Isak's neck, the charm resting right below his collarbone. 

"Looks perfect, pretty boy." Isak blushed and cuddled even closer to his boyfriend. The living room was dark except for the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree in the corner and the fire in the fireplace. 

"Happy third Christmas together, Even."

"Three Christmases, and many many more to come."


	26. onsdag 22:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what else would i write but softness and fluff??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is just a short little blurb, but i still think it's cute! hope you enjoy!

“That movie sucked, Ev,” Isak groaned against Even’s neck; he was lying completely on top of his boyfriend, his head resting right under Even’s chin. They had both ditched their shirts about half way through the movie, and Even was running his hands up and down Isak’s smooth soft back. Isak’s golden angel necklace was trapped between their chests.

“Agreed.”

“I almost couldn’t enjoy making out with you, the dialogue was just so fucking forced.”

“Almost couldn’t?” Even asked, raising one eyebrow. Isak scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.

“C’mon Even, I always enjoy kissing you.”

“Such a sweet boy,” Even murmured and helped Isak to lift his head so he could gently press his lips to Isak’s perfect pink mouth.

“Um, now’s when you say ‘Oh, Isak, I always enjoy kissing you too,’” his tone was playfully grumpy, and Even just adored their banter, he loved how they could just joke around with each other and tease each other.

“Oh, Isak, I always enjoy kissing you too,” Even recited back, and Isak nodded his head once in approval.

“Thank you,” replied Isak, solemnly.

“Anytime, angel.”

The two of them just laid together for a few moments, each of Even’s breaths making Isak rise and fall on top of him, making Isak giggle.

“Bed?” Isak asked after Even’s breaths started to deepen and his eyes started to droop with sleepiness.

“Bed,” Even agreed and lifted Isak up and carried him like a koala to their bedroom, then set him down gently and tenderly on their fluffy comforter.

He plopped down next to Isak who then lifted his hips up so he could take off his shorts, then flipped so he was straddling Even to help him take his shorts off as well.

“Oooof, I don’t know if I can stay awake for sexy times,” Even yawned.

“What the fuck? Sexy times?” Isak laughed and threw a pillow at Even who was now tucked under their duvet, only his face showing.

“Is that not what happens in this bed, baby?” Even’s eyes were closed but his lips were curled up in a smile. It was quiet for a few moments and then suddenly Even’s arms were full of Isak, both of them cozy and warm huddled together. Isak pressed his cold toes against Even’s calves but Even didn't mind one bit, he would gladly be the recipient of cold toes for the rest of his life. 

"Yes, it is, but please never, ever refer to it as 'sexy times' ever again, or I will divorce you."

"Can we get divorced if we haven't even gotten married yet?"

"Pre-divorced."

"Pre-divorced?" Even laughed. 

"You heard me."

"Well then I for sure will never be calling it that again. I cannot risk you pre-divorcing me."

"Good," Isak responded and nuzzled their noses together before whispering, "Really though, I would never ever pre-divorce you."

"Me neither, baby boy," Even whispered back, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Isak's nose. 

"Love you forever, Ev," Isak's voice was very quiet and sleepy. 

"I love you too, my angel." 


	27. fredag 10:05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darling even's birthday morning 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only softness.

His boy is an angel. That’s a constant thought in Even’s head, he’s always in awe of how sweet and gentle and soft his boyfriend is. That’s not always the face that Isak showed to the world, no, he could still be standoffish and grumpy, but those moods were fewer and more far between in the four years he’s been with Even. 

Even’s angel woke him up on the morning of February 12th with kisses all along his chest and arms, rubbing his cheek against his soft hair covered thighs, kissing his adoration for him into his skin. Even’s eyes opened slowly, wanting to relish in this perfect way of waking up, just him and his boy all soft and naked in their warm bed. Isak pressed a final kiss to Even’s stomach and made his way back up so they were face to face.

“Happy birthday, Even,” Isak whispered softly against Even’s lips. He curled around Even’s side, his head resting on Even’s chest under his chin, one leg over Even’s.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Even replied, reaching his hand up to push Isak’s floppy curls out of his eyes.

“Twenty-four years old. My mature handsome man,” Isak joked, poking a finger into Even’s cheek.

“Ugh, I know. I’m so fucking old.”

“Really, Even? You think twenty-four is old?”

“I mean, in the context of the global youth-obsessed culture I am pretty old.”

“Yeah, but we all know that the culture is bullshit. We’ve both learned that one’s early twenties is kind of an awkward time, like you’re an adult but you don’t feel like an adult and I think that once you pass that stage of your life you can start to feel more secure and sure of who you are.”

“Fuck. How are you so wise so early in the morning, Issy?”

“Well, I mean, it is ten o’clock. Not that early,” Isak blushed and averted his eyes from Even’s, focusing instead on twirling a strand of Even’s long hair around his finger. They were quiet then for a few moments, holding each other and feeling their breaths making their chests rise and fall against the other’s.

“My angel,” Even murmured as he grabbed Isak’s hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, then to each long finger, “I am so happy that you’ve been with me all these years.You make everything better.”

Isak cocked his head like a confused kitten, wondering what prompted this declaration.

“You save me from getting too melancholy on my birthdays. Before you, I would end every birthday crying by myself in bed. Dreading the next year of my life. And now, I haven’t done that since I turned nineteen with a fresh bipolar diagnosis and nothing but absolute dread for the future,” he took a deep breath before he continued. Isak’s eyes were wide and attentive, and he started to pet Even’s hair, silently prompting him to continue at his own pace.

“That first birthday with you as my boyfriend was such a shock honestly. At the end of the day we were making love and I felt like I was home. All I felt was like, a sense of belonging,” he paused and pursed his lips as he considered his words. Their positioning reminded Isak of their first weekend together, where they laid in Isak’s bed and talked about everything and nothing; he knew that Even was remembering the same thing, they were both sentimental boys.

“And when I was holding you afterwards and we were just talking about trips we wanted to go on and places we wanted to go, I felt excited for the future, like everything I could ever dream of was out there waiting for me, for us. There was nothing but possibilities.”

“I made you feel that way?” Isak asked a little incredulously.

“You still make me feel that way! It’s like there’s this whole future out there for us and I am so fucking excited to do everything with you.”

“Same.”

They were both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, but the thoughts were no longer melancholy, they were both gently thrumming with the possibilities that Even was talking about.

"Who...," Isak began, kissing the corner of Even's mouth, "wants...," a kiss to his chin, "his birthday presents?" A kiss directly on his lips. Even giggled and pulled Isak down to keep kissing him, distracting Isak from his gift-giving. 

"I think I've already got my present right here," Even teases, running his hands down Isak's back and down to his ass. 

"Oh, well I guess if you don't want your actual presents..." Isak was cut off by Even's lips. 

The kisses turned into a languid make out session full of wandering hands and tongues and giggles. Isak fully forgot his mission to give Even his real gifts and the two of them ground against each other until they came, gentle gasps and eye contact and whispers of the other's name. 

"Fuck, baby boy, you're the best gift I could ever ask for," Even's voice was soft, both their cheeks were red and there wasn't a centimeter of space between them. 

"You're so sappy."

Even made a mock offended noise, and hauled Isak fully on top of him. 

"Don't make fun of me on my birthday! How dare you!"

"I didn't say sappy was a bad thing," Isak murmured. 

"Such a soft boy. You're so soft." Even rubbed a thumb over Isak's rosy cheek, down to his cupid's bow before Isak sucked it into his mouth. 

They ended up spending a few more minutes in bed, until Isak leapt up and threw a pair of boxers from their dresser to Even, pulling a pair on himself. 

Isak led Even into their living room, where there were four new potted plants by the big window. There was a snake plant in a blue pot that had a weird little face on it, a monstera in a pot shaped like a cat's head, an aloe plant and a second snake plant. A green bow was resting on the biggest one, Even's favorite color. 

"New plant babies!" Even's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Isak's waist. 

"Thank you so much, kitten." 

"I knew that you wanted to expand our plant family, but got overwhelmed by all the choices at the plant store."

"There are just so fucking many, Isak!" 

"Soooo are you pleased with my choices?"

"Yes! I love these little babies, thank you Issy." 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." 


End file.
